


An Axe to Grind

by Kaktus_nsfw



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Romance, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, F/M, French Kissing, Grinding, Groping, Hand Jobs, Human, Interspecies Romance, Large Cock, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, POV Female Character, Pokemon, Pokephilia, Size Difference, Strip Tease, Stripping, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaktus_nsfw/pseuds/Kaktus_nsfw
Summary: An injury forces a young trainer to retire and take up streaming to relive her hobby. Her last remaining partner, a Haxorus, suddenly surprises her with a deep kiss during one of her streams, much to her dismay. What she once thought was a simple prank might turn out to be something deeper, and she soon unveils feelings her partner has. And maybe some of her own.
Relationships: Ononokus | Haxorus/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	An Axe to Grind

**Author's Note:**

> This sort of follows up the Aggron story, "Striking while the Iron is Hot". Not exactly a sequel, but they are connected in a small way .
> 
> I tried to do another spin on my usually direct romances. This time the trainer is far more reluctant than the regular few who usually gladly, albeit worriedly, plunge into Pokephilia. Hopefully she's not obnoxious and makes sense as a character.
> 
> Also, looking back at the tags, I have to wonder if I was trying to one up myself and overdid it.
> 
> Regardless, thank you for reading and feel free to criticize it as harshly as you please.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

No, not now. Just a few more seconds.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Charli rolled over onto her stomach and lazily slapped her hand on the nightstand next to her.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

She gave a few more half-hearted slaps before giving up entirely and burying her face back in her pillow. Forget it.

Beep. Beep. Be— Tap.

Cold, hard hands wriggled under Charli’s bare stomach, causing her to wince. She was rolled onto her back, then gently picked up off the bed. “Labrys,” Charli mumbled. There was a soft hiss. Charli opened her eyes to be greeted by a large reptilian with impressive blades jutting out of his face. “I’m not a sleeping beauty, you know.” He nodded. “Sweet talk like that’s not going to get you any favors,” she said. Charli yawned with a smile, snuggling into Labrys’s arms. “Just a few more minutes.” Labrys shook her slightly. “Five more seconds then.” Charli held up her hand. The second those were up, Labrys began shaking again. “Alright, alright.” She stretched as she was set down rightside up.

Labrys ran a claw across her back. “I’m still fine. No flare ups or anything,” Charli replied, patting his armored hand. Labrys gave a nod. He was a Haxorus. A large reptilian clad in armor that would make a tank blush. Two large blades stuck out of his face, which Charli had taken the time to cover up with some specially fitted black rubber. For her safety of course, since - Labrys pulled her into a good morning hug - he was quite the handsy fellow. “I’ll take my shower and then we’ll have breakfast, alright?” Charli said, half of her face smushed into Labrys’s chest.

Charli gave another stretch, adjusted her underwear and walked over to her closet to pull out a towel, then walked out of her bedroom, which was admittedly not a bedroom at all. Instead, it was a renovated garage made specifically for her and Labrys. A comfy space for both of them. Her cousin had told her about a similar thing she did for her own Pokemon. Charli probably took it a step too far though, having actually moved her entire bedroom in there. Of course she had to, how couldn’t she? She looked back at Labrys, who had laid his head down on the bed. He waved back. She had to.

Setting her towel down on the counter, Charli sized herself up in the mirror. What would look good today? Maybe a band shirt. “Good morning, Charlee Deltas!” she said, putting on her best smile. Hm, maybe not enough flair in the pronunciation. “Charlee Del-tah.” She should’ve come up with a simpler fan name. At least the military motif was amusing. She set aside a hair dryer and comb to be ready for her when she got out. The woman took a glance at her hair, running her hand through it. Might need a trim too. Oh well. Another time. She stepped in the shower and turned it on.

After a quick shower and a styling of the hair, Charli was ready for the day and the screen she would stare at for several hours. Nearly. She had to pick out her clothing for the day. Labrys was already by her closet, waiting to share his opinions on what she chose for the day. “Alright, judge,” Charli said, walking over to the closet, “what’ve we got?” She riffled through several shirts, all with varying designs and logos on them. She stopped and turned to Labrys. “Today isn’t a sponsor day, is it?” He shook his head and motioned to his right. “Gotcha, tomorrow. So no need to wear anything energy drink related... Hmm.” Labrys reached into the closet and pulled out a more plain purple shirt. “Not exactly in a purple-y mood today, you know?” He nodded and placed it back on the rack.

Charli sighed as she looked over her wardrobe. A random shirt used to serve her well, but now she had to make sure she looked presentable. Even when she was a proper trainer she didn’t have to worry about all of this. How many shirts did she have in total now? Who knew how many designer brand torn up pants she owned. What was even the point of that? She used to tear them on her own from hard work just fine. When she was able to, anyways. Charli rubbed her back.

Labrys reached into the closet again and pulled out a worn out shirt that bore the logo of the streaming site Charli used. “I forgot I even had this thing,” she said. The woman hoooked her finger into the neck of the shirt. “I always thought it showed off too much boob.” She paused. “You know, they probably did that on purpose.” Labrys handed it over to her. “Well, I guess you can’t go wrong with the classics.” The bladed lizard nodded. Charli shrugged and slipped the shirt over her head. “Pants too, please.” Labrys bent down and opened the drawer, picking out any old pair of pants. “Thanks, buddy,” Charli said. Labrys smiled and patted her on the head. Charli laughed and patted him back, though she needed to stand on her tiptoes to do it.

Now looking like something of a personable streamer personality, Charli sat down in front of her workstation. It was a computer kitted out with all the gadgets and doodads she needed to speak to people across the globe. She had learned her way around them over the years, but it wasn’t as though she had any intimate knowledge of them. Charli turned on the monitor and glanced at the computer’s clock, nine AM on the dot exactly. That gave her thirty minutes of preparation. “Hey, on here at nine.” She turned to Labrys, who took up his position next to her. “That has to be a new record.” Labrys tapped on his chest and huffed proudly. “Yeah, yeah, you’re a very good alarm clock. Thanks.”

Charli clicked through her computer, making sure everything was set. She straightened out her back as she thought back to the times when she didn’t have to sit at a computer all day. Training out in the field, going across trails, reaching new heights. Now it was this, and only this. A single back injury took her out for the count forever and forced her to give away her friends. Nearly all of them. She glanced at Labrys. One pissed off idiot who couldn’t handle a loss. If he hadn’t ordered that attack— She shoved those thoughts out of her mind. The injury wasn’t important anymore. This was her life and she was going to make the best of it. Charli was at least happy that she wasn’t stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of her life. Though it did feel like an insurmountable barrier at times. A personal mountain she had to cross.

Everything seemed in order for work. Computer, microphone, stream website, screen recorder thing, keyboard, mouse. Oh, and headphones. Charli put on those huge earmuffs and connected them with computer space magic. She would have preferred something like earbuds, but every other popular internet person wore these massive things, so it must’ve been necessary. One last check of her audio levels and making sure her camera view was presentable. Perfect. “Am I looking good?” Charli asked, spinning around in her chair. Labrys gave her a crude thumbs up and a growl of approval. Charli returned the gesture. “Great! Just hope the viewers think the same.”

Charli took a moment to prepare herself mentally. It was time. Click.

“Hello, Charlie Deltas!” Charli said with her best smile and a small wave. Instantly that little chat room off to the side was flooded with various greetings, random chatter, and other nonsense. Most of it was simple hellos and cheers of excitement. Some of it was even directed toward Labrys, who was mucking about in the background. “Say hello, Labrys,” Charli said. He gave a two handed wave and a snap of the jaw, upon which several more greetings flooded the box. 

“Hope you’re all doing well! It was hard to get out of bed but”—Charli stretched—“I managed.” Labrys quickly moved next to her and pointed to himself. “Alright, Labrys actually woke me up.” The box then filled up with various emojis of laughter. “Oh please, I’ll bet a lot of you guys are woken up by your Pokemon.” She gave a dismissive wave. “Anyways, today we’re going to do something a little different. Contest related. I know, I know, those are for girly girls, but I think it’ll be fun!” That wasn’t entirely the only reason. Some of her old buddies was going to be in there. One human and one not.

“There’s still a lot that goes into a contest too.” Charli rolled her eyes in exaggeration. “Not as much as training. Obviously. But it’s more about looks than power.” She glanced to the chat for approval. There was little dissent among the viewers. Good enough. Better than the time she decided to comment on bug catching of all things. A question stood out from the rest. “Have I entered in a contest? Not one of these judged ones. Only battles. As for if I would, well, I feel like it’s harder to pretty your team than it is to have them get stronger.” 

“I don’t really know how they judge these kinda things. I know they have like, categories of stuff they look for but... not as easy as just punching the other guys.” Charli’s eyes looked over the contestant entries. There she was, sitting on pedestal number two. An all too elegant Dragonair next to a friend of Charli’s. She withheld a sigh and unconsciously rubbed her back again. Labrys pointed to the dragon on the screen. Of course she’d recognize the two of them. “Yep, that’s Sagaris alright. Her scales seem a little more luminescent, huh? I bet there’s all kind of scale polish that goes into her now.”

Her chat began to inform her of those categories of judgment. “Soooooo, five categories.” Charli ran through them, mumbling their names. “Coolness is going to be this contest. Sounds like a funny way to put it.” She glanced back at Sagaris. “Oh yeah, she’s got this in the bag.” Sagaris was basically the peak of cool. So much so that she refused to evolve solely for the sake of maintaining her sleek form. She also— She also was one of the first to refuse being given up. Charli shook her head. “I mean, she’s got tough competition, sure, but she’s definitely got this in the bag.” Labrys huffed in agreement. A few of her viewers pointed out the Milotic in the lineup. “Oh my gosh, shut up about that fish.” Charli giggled. “They’re not cool. They’re like drama queens. More of a cute thing.” She leaned back in her chair. “Plus, can you imagine trying to fish one up? I’ve had friends try for months to find just one Feebas. Then you spend several more months trying to get it to evolve. Ugh, I’d rather get anything else.”

Charli noticed there was a whole group photo of the contestants. There was anything from a Drapion to a Gliscor. “Hey, Labrys.” She patted him and pointed at the screen. “Out of the girls, which one is the prettiest?” More laughter poured out of the chat. Labrys only gave the screen a brief look before turning his head back to Charli and tapping on her, prompting even more laughter. “On the screen you kiss ass,” she replied with a giggle and a slap of his armor. Labrys grunted and turned his attention back to the screen. He stared for a while before pointing off at the side, toward one of the gussied up showgirls in way too much makeup. Charli made sure to circle her with the cursor for her audience. “Seriously? I was talking about the contestants!” Charli’s giggled turned to full blown laughter.

A new saying dribbled into the chat amid the laughter. “You just know?” Charli asked, winding down from her laughing fit. “What does that mean?” Her question only seemed to prompt even more amusement. “It means...” She scrolled up, trying to catch the message. “It means you’re fucking—” She gasped and started laughing all over again. “No, no, no, no, no. That’s not true. Look, I know I’ve been out of the game for a while, but I’m not that desperate.” Charli shook her head. It was an embarrassing thought for sure, yet more comical in her mind. Yeah, she had heard of some people actually fucking their training partners. Those people probably got a little too worked up. Charli glanced over at Labrys. She doubted he’d even fit, though admittedly she had never even seen his ‘thing.’ Ugh, now was definitely not the time to think about that.

“Whatever. Whatever. Back to the event.” Charli took a deep breath, pushing out the last of the giggles. “OK, so, they don’t have the usual line up like in tournaments. They do it all in one go.” The chat box kept going on with the stupid phrase, pulling Charli back into a fit of laughter. “Quit it! Look”—she paused to giggle—“Labrys, lean down.” He obeyed instantly. Charli leaned over and gave Labrys a peck on the cheek. He let out a heavy breath. “See? Done. He’s a good boy but he’ll find his own armor woman.” The Haxorus softly rubbed his cheek. Charli cleared her throat. “Anyways, you all probably notice my girl there, Sagaris. She’s a fighter, but she’s got the glamour and style for this.” Charli looked to the proud trainer next to Sagaris. She almost wished that was her, as much as it was some weird beauty pageant. Coolness pageant. Whatever.

“I wonder how you even become a judge of one of these. How well do you judge what’s cool?” Charli grabbed a ball cap off her table and put it on at a sideways angle. “See? How many points am I worth now? It’s ridiculous.” She looked at Sagaris again. “I mean, Sagaris is already 100% cool anyways. How is a Drapion going to compete? Accordion much?” Charli sat up straight. “Oh, it’s starting.” She tossed the hat away, letting it fall where it may. “Can you bet on these at all? No? Well what’s even the fun then?” She narrowed her eyes. “Not that I condone gambling, of course. Don’t be silly,” she said with a smile. “But you all know where my money would be.”

The event kicked off with a markedly less impressive opening than a tournament. It seemed like a popular enough event, just missing the grandiosity of what Charli was used to. The camera started with a run past the entire lineup of contestants posed to perfection. “Good form,” Charli said. “Can you do that?” she asked, tapping on Labrys. He straightened himself out to a perfect posture. “It was a joke.” Labrys still remained at attention much to her amusement. “Alright, you made your point ease up, soldier.” 

The little chat box erupted into cheer once Sagaris flew by the screen. Charli couldn’t help but join in. “Woo! You can do it!” she yelled, arms stretched up in the air. Made her wish she had a Dragonair t-shirt now with how excited she was. Fortunately she had already added some soundproofing to the room for the sake of not annoying the neighbors. After the announcements and reveals, the contest was on. A contestant was brought up once at a time to do a move, then slink back to their position. “What, that’s it? Anyone could do that,” Charli said with a shrug. “I guess they do have some pizzazz.”

Then it was the Dragonair’s turn. Charli started clapping loudly, and Labrys joined in. Sagaris slithered over to the center of the room, then froze. In a moment, she disappeared in a flash of water to to one side of the room, then slithered. “That’s what I’m talking about! Aqua Jet! Those other suckers never had a chance!” Charli paused and thought about it. While impressive, how could you even judge something you hardly even saw? This contest was getting increasingly silly, but whatever.

The contest continued on with various absurd comments from both the viewers and Charli. It was surprisingly entertaining, but she still wasn’t sure how it worked. Maybe she was just a dumb trainer. Labrys seemed to have lost interest quite some time ago, and was instead wandering about the house. Occasionally she would glance over at him, making sure he wasn’t getting up to trouble. Maybe she should get something to entertain him while she’s busy. Eventually he settled next to her, having dragged a bean bag chair over to her desk.

“Well, that’s the end of it.” Charli closed out the window. “As we all expected, Sagaris won. So whoever betted against her better pay up right now!” She exaggerated a cough. “Not that I support gambling, again!” Charli said with a smile. She switched over to the special donation messages and started reading through them. “Oh quit it with the ‘you just know’ junk.” Why did that still make her laugh? “I swear, you guys are gonna be wearing t-shirts with it soon enough. Go to another channel for that.” She shooed the camera. “Thanks for the hundred bucks!” she said in delight, spinning around in her chair. Something caught her leg.

“Labrys? Something wrong?” Charli asked. His claws were wrapped around her leg. He seemed to hesitate for a moment before pulling her closer and leaning in. His sheathed blades locked her head in place as he opened his mouth and probed her mouth with his large, wet tongue. An intense warmth washed over Charli. Her mind was too slow to react. Her body relaxed and her eyes closed. This was wrong. Her eyes snapped open and she pulled herself away. Labrys turned away suddenly, eyes wide open. “Wellthat’senoughstreamfortodaythanksguys.” She blinked. Something was missing. “Charleedeltas.” She held the power button on her computer, shutting everything down, then she immediately stood up and put her hand on her forehead. Labrys stood up along with her.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. That was the rest of her career down the drain. Just after she finally got something. Fuck. “Labrys, what was that?” she asked, still staring at the blank screen in front of her. He looked at the screen and then back at her. That didn’t happen. It couldn’t have. Labrys let out a low whine, then pointed between them. “Labrys! That wasn’t...!” She sighed and started tapping on the desk. “That was a different kiss.” She copied his pointing. “You and I. We don’t kiss like that.” Labrys huffed and slapped his tail against the ground. “No, don’t argue.” She stared at the screen again. “OK, maybe it wasn’t that bad. Maybe it was off camera.” Fuck. Why now?

Labrys deflated somewhat, then walked off. She couldn’t blame him. Maybe she gave him the wrong idea with that joke, but he was smart enough to know otherwise. He would— He did. It must’ve been a bad joke. He was taking the gag too far. Damnit, damnit, damnit. Charli sat back down and turned on her computer. All she could do now was mitigate the damage. With what? A lie? Like anyone was going to buy that you totally didn’t French Labrys on the stream. Whatever, make it vague, apologize later. She hastily logged onto a social media site and stared at the blank white box. Just buy yourself some time for now. Charli sighed. “Sorry about the disconnect. See you guys soon.” How soon? Who knew. Maybe never at this rate. She copy pasted the simple response into the rest of her social media sites, doing her best to ignore the mounting messsages in each one.

Charli shut off her computer and retreated to her bed, where she promptly pulled the sheets over her head and wished to vanish from reality. “Fuck.” It felt like the world had flipped instantly and was sitting on top of her. People had done worse on the internet, and she wasn’t one to fuck up, but it was hard to imagine that she could keep her one job. Her last one was stolen from her, so why would this one stay? It got hotter, but she refused to pull herself free from the sheets. Labrys’s taste still lingered on her tongue. It was a bizarre feeling. When was the last time she actually had a kiss? Charli covered her eyes. Shut the hell up.

Who knew how much time passed as Charli moped under the sheets. She didn’t really pay it much mind as she repeatedly wished to start the day over. Eventually, however, sweat got the better of her, and she brought herself out for a fresh gasp of air. Labrys perked up. He was sitting next to the bed, towering over Charli. “What are you doing?” Charli asked flatly. Labrys sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. “I’m fine, just... I don’t know what the hell I’m gonna do now.” She paused. “Maybe I’ll get a real job like dad always said, huh?” The joke did little to lift her spirits, but it pulled it out of the mud at least. Labrys shook his head and patted her. “Thanks.” Charli sat up, unwrapping herself from her suffocating cotton prison. 

As much as Charli did want to mope in bed all day for her stupidity, she knew she couldn’t. She looked around the room for things to do. A small voice in the back of her head said ‘Labrys’. Even her thoughts were tormenting her now. She slowly turned back to Labrys. “Could you promise me something?” she asked softly. He nodded instantly. “Could you”—she rubbed her eyes—“never do that again?” Labrys’s mouth opened then clasped shut. He offered no clear reply, only laying his head back on the bed. That would have to do. “Sorry. I know you didn’t mean it.” She laughed softly as she played with the sheets. “But who knows if I’ll even have a job by the end of today.” Labrys glanced away.

Just then, Charli’s phone started ringing. It was on her work desk, which was now painful to even glance at, but she figured she owed whoever was calling at least the courtesy to pick up. She ignored the stinging she felt by approaching her computer and picked up the phone. “Hello?” she greeted.

“Hey, Charli. I missed my monthly call yesterday, so I got right back to you!” a familiar feminine voice said.

“Oh. Hey. I’m doing fine, you really don’t need to check up on me like this.” 

“It was pretty b—”

“I know how it was. Believe me. I was there.” Charli put a hand on her hip.

“Right, sorry, but you know, it just makes me feel bad. If I were in bed all day I’d want someone by my side.”

Charli glanced over at Labrys. “I mean, I do. You know? I’m not in bed all day either.”

“OK, sure, but I was thinking someone who can talk to you.” There was some shuffling on the other side. “Anyways, how’s your job going? Your computer thing? Screaming?”

Charli sighed. Of course she had to ask. Did she know? “Streaming, and— It’s not the best right now. I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Well if you ever need work, I’ve got a—”

“No, no thank you. I’m fine, really. Just need to work out a few things.” Charli paused. “Look, I’ve got to go. I’ll call you later, OK?”

“Alright... See you, Charli.”

“Bye.”

God, the last thing she needed was her family finding out. Could she trust a cousin not to blab? Charli didn’t need to think about that. She fell back onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She needed to distract herself. At least for a few hours. A jog was what came to mind instantly, but right now she didn’t even want to show her face. There goes the woman that deepthroated lizard tongue now. Ugh, no thanks. She turned on the television and started to flip through channels. Labrys didn’t react to it. He was still focused on Charli. “You know if you keep staring at me like that, I might just explode.” She said that as a joke, but now she was worried it might just happen. He slowly shifted his attention away. Labrys lay his head on the bed in such a way that he could look at either the television or Charli without shifting.

It was starting to feel odd being around Labrys. Charli pulled herself under the sheets again. Sharing a kiss like that shattered that air of innocence about him. Maybe silly to think, seeing as how he was an immensely powerful creature, but he was still a close friend that stuck by her, even when she couldn’t spend time with him. A kiss pushed that boundary. What was she saying? What boundary? It was a bad joke. She knew this. She... definitely knew that. Right? “Labrys,” she suddenly blurted out. His eyes snapped to her. Those deep red pupils were intimidating. “You— You comfortable?” Damnit. He snuggled his head into the bed. “Good.” How could she ask? What if it wasn’t a joke? Then what? What was she supposed to think about that? She crossed her legs. He couldn’t have meant it as anything more than a joke.

Charli needed something more hands-on to occupy her. She sat up and looked at the mess of entertainment things that infested the space under her television. She mostly bought them for future streaming endeavors, but now that seemed unlikely. Might as well get some use out of them. She moved down to the floor in front of her bed and turned on one of the fancy black boxes and picked up what she thought was the right controller. Couldn’t they have made one of these in white? Charli leaned back against the side of the bed. She could feel it shift, and then soon enough, Labrys was sitting next to her. “Not so close, please.” That’s what she wanted to say. She couldn’t, though. That would be incredibly rude after she had already hurt him.

Wasn’t it warranted?

Not wanting to dwell on that, Charli navigated through menus. She could feel the cool touch of Labrys’s hard, metallic hide coming up against her. He eased against her slowly, obviously remembering how chilly he could be. That tender touch helped to cool her down, easing the fire that raged on in her thoughts. As much as it was awkward being near him now, Charli found herself relaxing up against him more and more, until she was almost entirely leaning up on him. She sighed in relaxation as her whole body cooled off.

Charli didn’t exactly remember what she had put on the games box, so she chose whatever seemed familiar. Tetris was easy enough, right? Charli looked down at the controller, trying to memorize all the absurd buttons on it. It looked like it wouldn’t be out of place in a helicopter cockpit. Her eyes wandered over to Labrys, noticing how their legs were right up against one another. You kiss a dinosaur once and it’ll never leave your mind, she jabbed at herself. Charli forced herself to look back up at the television screen and started the game. She played fairly mindlessly at first, before she found her groove and playing properly.

Whatever worries she had started to slip away, and she quickly lost all tension in her body. Charli slowly picked up on Labrys’s heavy breathing. That was normal, he was a big fellow after all, though it was oddly relaxing. Thinking this majestic beast would be so willing to simply be with her. God, you’re sounding like Mom now, she chided herself. It was enough relaxation for her to gather her nerves properly. “Labrys,” she started, still looking at the screen, “I gotta ask now.” He hummed. The plates that made up his armor reveberated through her. “What did you mean with the uh, you know, the kiss?” She could feel his breath briefly stop.

Labrys gently pushed against her shoulder. Charli paused the game and looked up at him. “Yeah?” she said, fighting the lump in her throat. Labrys leaned forward, nuzzling his face into hers and into her neck before pulling away with a soft breath. That intense warmth came back. What was it? Embarrassment? Nervousness? The message was clear. “So it’s like that?” she replied unwittingly. Labrys nodded and ran his claws down her arm. Was she blind this whole time? How do you miss a lifelong partner loving you like this? Maybe she was the one to open the floodgates with a stupid, joking kiss. He gave an inquisitive groan with a slight pitch up at the end as if to as a question, then placed a hand on his chest. Charli was dumb, but she knew what that meant.

“Well, hey now, I mean, I like you but—” Were you friendzoning a fucking dragon? She paused and thought about the absurdity. Charli had to say it plain and simple. “Look, Labrys, I love you”—he perked up—“but we’re two different things, you know?” She looked down, trying to find the words to her rambling. “We’re not made for one another. Alright?” She gave a placating smile, which of course, did absolutely nothing. Labrys shook his head, then stood up. “No?” He shook his head again and dropped it, as if to confirm her words, then stomped off. “Labrys? Labrys, where’re you going? What do you mean no?” she called out. Off in the distance she could hear the backdoor close shut. He’ll probably get over it, she figured.

Charli returned to her game in vain. The distracting nature of slotting blocks together did little to quell her thoughts on Labrys. That heat lingered on the air. “Good work, dumbass,” she mumbled. That pressure returned, though instead of feeling like she was going to go homeless, she felt like she lost a good friend. This wasn’t working. Charli turned off the console and stood up. A shower could help. She grabbed her towel and walked out into the hallway. Charli couldn’t help peeping out into the living room to see if Labrys was there. Not a chance. She slunk into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Charli looked at the door knob before finally locking it.

“Why me of all people?” Charli asked herself in the mirror. She ruffled her hair, working out some of the tension. “Am I just an idiot?” She was half hoping her reflection would give her a straight answer. The woman pulled off her shirt and braced herself against the bathroom sink. “You’ve been through worse...” A splash of water from the sink calmed her somewhat. “Whatever.” She dropped the rest of her clothes and stepped into the tub. The cold porcelain almost stung against her feet. She braced herself under the showerhead and let it turn on, letting out a surprised gasp as the icy water struck her. The flurry of what felt icicles slowly turned to warmth. That certainly cleared her mind. 

For her third coping mechanism, a shower was going pretty well. Charli found herself relishing the water before snapping back to reality and realizing she should probably wash herself properly. A dab of shampoo to clean out her hair. Then a quick body scrub. She went over herself slowly, drawing out her escape from the world as long as she could. An errant thought crossed her mind as her fluffy loofah scrubbed her skin. It had been a while since she did it, right? Charli stopped and looked down at her groin. That wouldn’t be a... terrible way to relieve some stress, would it? Just a quick touch. Charli looked at the opaque window that faced out into the backyard. Labrys was with her almost constantly, so she never really considered a quick touch. She hadn’t done it since, well, the hospital at least.

What the hell. Screw it. You deserve it, Charli said to herself. She hung up her loofah and made sure to wash away any remnants of soap. Satisfied she wouldn’t burn herself, she slid a hand onto her groin, testing the waters with a finger. She let out a sigh. Just barely a touch and she was already riling up. Fuck, that was sad, wasn’t it? She set aside her pathetic thoughts and pressed forward, plunging a finger in. She hissed as her entranced parted, feeling that spark of excitement ride up her spine for what felt like the first time in an eternity. Charli leaned back against the bathroom wall as her fingers quickly got back into their routine feverishly. Rubbing, prodding, shoving. Anything to flood her thoughts with an overwhelming pleasure. Her breath quickened. Eventually her legs started to give and she slid down the wall and onto the floor of the tub.

Just a little more. Just a little more. Just a little more. Her other hand joined in the pleasure, pushing into her as she frantically rubbed her clitoris. Charli’s woes certainly disappeared, instead being replaced by whatever erotic fantasies she could come up with. A moan escaped her lips. Something told her she should probably cover her mouth, but it was too little too late. She squirmed as her hands touched all the little spots that made her nerves jump in delight. They sped up, trying to capture every bit of pleasure that her body screamed for. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck,” she mumbled through slurred moans.

I bet Labrys would eat me out, her brain said drunkenly. His tongue was huge. God, the way it filled her mouth, it could probably reach every bit of her. An entire muscle plunged inside of her, wriggling about. Charli pushed up against the tub. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Her conscious thoughts were too slow to catch up with her run away libido. Her clitoris practically burned as her hand went over it. She had long since given up fingering, just rapidly rubbing against her button. Charli’s hips thrust forward as she reached her climax, stifling a groan while her body spasmed with repeated bouts of pleasure.

Charli’s hands came to a stop, sliding away from her crotch. It was then that she realized she was in the shower. It was also then that she realized she had imagined something dreadful. She immediately stood back up and made sure to wash her hands of the whole thing, literally. You really thought that, huh? Charli grumbled. Shut the fuck up. She tousled her hair again, straightening it out from being pressed up against the wall. Charli then shut the water off, opened the curtain, and picked up her towel. She started drying off her face, but eventually stopped, letting it rest on her face. You are really fucked, you know that?  
_

Fully dressed and hating herself slightly more, Charli stepped out of the bathroom and into the hallway. There, she peered out into the living room again. No sulking, armored dragons there. She whipped around, startling herself as she came face to stomach with Labrys towering over her. “Oh, hey,” Charli said as casually as possible, hand over chest. Labrys held up a jug. She forgot she even had a jug up in the cupboards. “What’s that?” Held inside was some water and a variety of colorful flowers. He presented it to her with both hands. First it was funny, then it was worrying, then it was cute. Labrys huffed and presented it again. Charli must’ve looked stupid with her wavering smile. “Uh, thanks, Labrys.” She tossed the towel over her shoulder and took the jug. It was heavier than she expected. “You... collected them all for me, huh?” Labrys nodded with a proud smile. “Thank you.” She pursed her lips. That was far more polite than most boys.

The Haxorus stepped aside, allowing entrance into Charli’s bedroom. “Right,” she said, walking in awkwardly, trying not to spill a drop of the jug. She looked around the room for a place to sit them before shoving aside a lamp and placing it on her nightstand. That would have to do for now. She wiped her hands off on her clothes. Bits of dirt were floating around inside the jug. “Is that what you were doing out there?” Charli asked. Labrys nodded, slapping his tail against the ground. It was better than him moping, like she expected. As amusing as a moping draconic dinosaur was in her thoughts, she couldn’t bear to see Labrys upset. Might as well play along, at least for a tiny bit. “Thanks again, buddy,” she said, pulling him into a hug. Though at his size it was more like she was just shoving herself up against him. Labrys returned the hug with a squeeze and a shake.

Charli sat down on her bed, with Labrys quickly sitting in front of her. “Uh, something wrong?” Charli asked with a tilt of the head. Labrys shook his head, then took her hands in his, interlocking his claws with her fingers. He was starting to push his luck. “We’ve been over this, Labrys.” His grip tightened only slightly. Charli laughed awkwardly. “It’s not like boyfriends and girlfriends do this anyways!” Labrys perked up. “Not that... Not that we are.” He huffed. “Oh come on, Labrys. I love you, you know that, but we’re not made for it.” His grip tightened again, while he continued to stare. There was determination, but also a hint of sadness in his gaze. “Look, I learned this stuff in school. That’s just nature.”

Just when it seemed like Labrys might pull her closer, Charli’s phone rang. “I’d better get that.” She shook their hands. Labrys grunted and let their hands go, then crossed his arms. “I’ll be right back! Don’t go anywhere!” Charli grabbed her phone and ran out into the living room. “Hello?”

“Hi Charli! I thought we kinda spoke too fast last time, so I’m calling you again.” Of course it was her.

“What is it, Judy?”

“I think you might be a little upset right now, so I thought you might wanna talk about it.”

“Upset? Why would I be upset?”

“You uh, sound upset.”

“Well even if I am, why would I talk about it. I’m not some kinda l—” She glanced back at her bedroom, where Labrys was waiting. “Sure, fine, whatever, let’s talk feelings, cuz.”

“Cool, cool, uh, so what’s on your mind?”

Charli lowered her voice. “Look, can I ask you something?”

“Of course Charli, you know I’m—”

“Yeah, great, look, you have one of those huge what’chamacallits. The iron dinosaur.”

“Aggron?”

Charli snapped her fingers. “That’s the one. OK, so— Ugh, have you ever had any problems with it?”

“...Problems?”

“You know! Like!” Charli waved her hand about like she could shake the words out. “Like it shows interest in you, but the wrong kind. The very wrong kind.”

“Like it’s gonna eat you or something?” Judy replied.

“No! Judith! C’mon, you know. Like it kinda wants to... love you more than it should?”

“Ohhhhhhhh. Oh. Hm. Haha, uh, yeah I know what you mean. Ahem. Gotcha now.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“And what do I do?”

“What do you mean what do you do? We were talking about Aggrons. You don’t have one.”

“I have something similar!”

“Oh, you mean like you have a thing that likes you. Right.”

“Get with the program.”

“Sorry.”

Charli sighed. “So what do I do?”

“Do you like him?” Charli could almost hear the shrug in her voice.

“What kinda fuckin’ question is that?” Charli hissed.

A giggle came from the other side. “I mean if he likes you, I’m asking if you like him too? That’s part of any relationship right?”

“Of course I like him, Judy, but not like that for crying out loud. Wouldn’t be a problem otherwise, would it?”

“Yeah, I guess not, but it’s not like it’s a big deal. Is it?”

Charli tossed her hand up. “What do you mean not a big deal? I think that’s a pretty goddamn big deal to me!”

“Relax Charli. I... know some people who like their—”

“God, don’t even, Judith. I’m not some kind of...” The gears clicked in her head and she pinched her temple. “Oh no. Don’t tell me you really. You didn’t.”

“Do what?”

“You’re one of those people, aren’t you? You always say this ‘I know one person’ thing and it’s always you without fail. Every time!”

There was a pause. “Yeah, sorta.”

Charli fell back onto her couch. She didn’t know whether she should laugh or cry. “There’s no ‘sorta’ when it comes to that, Judy.”

“Alright, fine, you got me.” Judy sighed. “I spend time with my—”

“I do not need to hear what you do with your dog.”

“Uh, Carolyn is a girl.”

“...Meganium?”

“Girl.”

“Magnemite.”

“Magneton now, actually, and neither.”

That only left the... “How are you alive?” Charli asked, flabbergasted. ‘What the fuck,’ she mouthed. And Charli thought she herself had issues. No, this entire time Judith, her own cousin, was being rawed by metallic beast with a cock probably bigger than her forearm.

“You get used to an Aggron after a while,” Judith said. It almost sounded like there was a hint of smugness in her voice. Surely not, right?

“How can you just sit there and say you’ve done an Aggron like that?”

“Well you kinda did ask, Charli.”

Charli grit her teeth. Fair enough. “I honestly don’t even know what to say.”

“Hey, you wanted my perspective, you got it.”

“I really didn’t expect you to come out and say ‘oh sure, just suck them off, works like a charm’, seriously.” There was some fumbling from down the hall, which hardly caught Charli’s attention at all. She was too busy picturing fornication the likes of which she had never even fathomed existed.

“It takes a while to get to sucking. Can’t just dive in like that.”

A stupid smile splayed across Charli’s face and she shook her head. “Please tell me you’re joking now. The joke has gone on long enough.” Though honestly a small part of her hoped it was true. She was going to get lambasted for kissing her Pokemon, but at least she wasn’t fucking them.

“Oh come on, Charli, when was the last time you even had a boyfriend? Is it really so bad you have someone into you like that?”

“You don’t understand, we’re not even the same species. He can’t even talk!”

“So? He’s as smart as you, isn’t he? It’s not like they even need to be the same species to screw each other anyways.”

Charli opened her mouth to instantly deny those notions, but she of all people knew that was true. Labrys certainly wasn’t a dumb animal. Hell, after all she’s confided in him, he probably knew her best. Charli deflated. “That’s just how it is, Judy. Humans with humans.”

“So you don’t really have an answer.”

“That was my answer!”

“If you say so. Look, I’ve got to go out on a jog with Flora now. Maybe think about what I said, OK? Bye now, and be safe.” The line dropped dead. Charli similarly dropped her phone to the couch and leaned back. Wow, that really just happened. Her cousin suggested she go fuck a dragon. That was a new one. Well, not entirely true. You just know. Yeah, she really did know now.

Charli chuckled and placed her face in her palms. “Oh for fuck’s sake.” She could hear Labrys’s heavy gait approaching her. What would she even say? He probably heard the whole thing, opening a whole new can of worms. She rubbed her face then looked up. “Yeah, buddy, what is it?” He tilted his head. “I’m fine, don’t worry. I know I was yelling a little but that’s just how it is when your flesh and blood is insane.” Charli paused. Let’s just get this over with, she thought. “Do you really like humans?” she asked. Labrys tapped on Charli’s chest. “OK, yes, got it, me specifically.” She chuckled. Even now he was sucking up to her. “Why though? Wouldn’t you rather be with something like you?”

Labrys shook his head. He reached out tentatively, stopping briefly before tracing a finger along her arm, then through her hair, and finally grazing her cheek. He was a hopeless romantic too. This just kept getting worse. “Yeah but are soft skin, hair, and my eyes all that better than hard armor and blades?” she asked, a little desperation present in her voice. Labrys stomped and shook his head. Charli placed a hand on her forehead. “You’re not going to give this up either, are you?” Labrys narrowed his eyes and shook again. “Nothing else catches your eye?” Shake. “Only me?” Nod. Well, that was flattering at the very least. “How do you know? You spend all your time with me.” He shrugged. 

Is this how it happened with Judith? She was just worn down into accepting it? Probably not, she sounded too pleased with the end result, or maybe she was intoxicated with it. “Look, we’ll talk about it later, OK?” Hopefully he didn’t hear everything. She didn’t need him asking for a blowjob too. Charli couldn’t get that disgusting image out of her head. Labrys stared at her, then slowly nodded. He retreated into the backyard again, politely closing the door behind him. “I have enough flowers, by the way!” she called out. What was going on in the world anymore? Distractions clearly weren’t helping, she would just have to deal with her problems head on... Later. Charli still winced at the thought of that clip playing over and over across a million computers. Hundreds of millions. She shuddered. It was gonna be a long day.  
_

Indeed, the day had slowed to a crawl. No matter what stupid distractions Charli found for herself, the minutes seemed to inch by. She lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling while her television chattered on about all the inane things going on in the world. Every so often her gaze was drawn to her work desk. Soon to be named something else. She might as well rip that bandage off right now, right? It can’t be all bad. After all, her cousin plainly informed her how much people could be into that kind of thing. That thought certainly didn’t help matters.

With a deep sigh and a push up and out of bed, Charli walked over to her computer and sat down. She looked over at the doorway and into the living room. Labrys was nowhere to be found still. Mucking about in the backyard, probably. Hopefully he wasn’t taking it too poorly. She switched on the computer, then with great effort, brought herself to her social accounts. Naturally they were filled to the brim with messages. Nearly all of them were about that day’s glaring incident. She clicked on the posts she had made earlier as daggers shot painfully into her arm.

Yep, it was like wildfire, or maybe a controlled gasoline fire. Hundreds of thousands of reposts and whatnots, all attached with their own comments. Better than a million, right? Charli’s morbid curiosity got the better of her. She had to know what people were saying. ‘Hot’. ‘Nice’. ‘Told you so’. ‘Damn, he took the chance’. ‘More.’ The rest were all variations thereof. A few comments even surprisingly tried to defend her, either by ignoring the glaring facts or simply by noting how shocked she was. Oh, how she wished she was as delusional as some people were. Charli’s thoughts briefly flashed back to that kiss. It wasn’t half bad. Not that she would admit it to herself, or admit it to her subconscious, or even acknowledge that there was a spark of pleasure anywhere near her brain when it went down. Though it’s not like she could deny the images that went along with some comments. There was the moment of shock with wide eyes, then snap shut. She got right into it. Look at that. You’re a slut for the camera, Charli, she thought to herself.

Charli supposed she felt something other than utter contempt for herself now. Life didn’t feel as nearly frivoulous as it had seemed only a few minutes ago. She navigated over to her streaming site, which still stung. No messages there yet. Maybe she could get out of it, if she was good enough. How do you explain to Mr. Moderator man that you did that, though? Oh yes indeed, it was simply an accident. He slipped. The sun got in his eyes. Maybe he saw a bug on her lips and went for it. Charli laughed glumly at her stupid excuses. At least she knew she wasn’t in serious trouble yet. She could still log in after all. If it were truly bad, she would have been promptly deleted and forgotten about. 

Maybe everyone on the website was just a hardcore pokephile. Wouldn’t be too hard to believe. Charli was vaguely aware how much porn was on the internet. Some of it surely had to be between— The back door shut again, and in stomped Labrys. Fortunately he had no bushel of flowers in his claws. His gait was normal, and Charli would almost describe it as having a pep in his step. Labrys walked right up to her and pulled her into a hug. He made that inquisitive whine again. “Yeah, I’m feeling better,” Charli said, half-lying. Labrys nodded and nuzzled up against her. “Easy now.” Any sort of physical contact with him became increasingly weird. Being so forcefully introduced to a sexual side of Labrys was something she hadn’t quite come to terms with yet.

Labrys pulled away. The two traded glances at one another. Charli grabbed her arm. “Well, uh, something wrong?” she finally asked. Labrys clasped his hands together. Looked like he was having trouble getting the words—or gestures—out. Eventually he pointed back and forth between the two of them, specifically at the mouth. “I think you’ve had enough of that today, don’t you?” Just say no already, moron. Labrys placed a hand over his chest and tilted his head. “Yes, dummy. I always will love you.” Don’t you damned forget it either. He placed his hand on her chest. “And yes, I get that you love me, but it just doesn’t work that way. Not that far.” He opened his mouth and tapped on her phone, which was unfortunately in plain view on the desk. “No. No. No.” Charli shook her head hard enough for him to get the message. “Judy is an insane person. I’m thinking about disowning her at this point, honestly.”

Labrys placed a hand over his chest, then tapped on the phone with a hiss. “I don’t care what you heard, Labrys,” Charli replied, crossing her arms. “We don’t do that. Hell, we’re practically family, aren’t we?” Larbys had no proper response. “Why can’t you go ahead and find yourself a girl for you?” He deflated slightly and his eyes cast to the floor. “That’s just how the world runs, OK? I’ve got no say in the matter.” Labrys shook his head. “If it wasn’t true, I wouldn’t be telling it to you.” She paused, looking over her poor partner. “Tell you what. How about we just forget this ever happened? Ever. Like, ever, ever. No joking about it. No nothing.” The Haxorus paused and slapped his tail on the ground with a shake of the head. “This isn’t normal, Labrys! Don’t you get it? I still might lose my job because of your stupid stunt! No one in their right mind would ever think this is OK.” Labrys tapped on her phone again, widening his eyes for emphasis. “She isn’t in her right mind!”

There was a heavy pause. Labrys looked between Charli and her phone repeatedly. Charli just wanted to leave the room at this point. Labrys being in her way only made the sensation all the more unbearable. She sighed and made up any excuse. “I’m gonna get something to eat, OK?” she said, standing up. Charli grabbed her phone and gave Labrys a wide berth as she circled around him and into freedom. The door closed behind her with an audible lock. She spun around. “Labrys?” She jiggled the door handle. “Labrys, c’mon, that’s not fair.” There was a grumbling from the other side. She placed a hand on her head. “I know you think it’s unfair, but don’t you think it’s just a little unfair to spring that on me too?” She jiggled the handle again. The door creaked open. Labrys peered through with a sullen gaze. “Well?” He nodded, but promptly shut the door again. Ugh. Fine, if he was gonna be that way. 

Charli walked over to the fridge and yanked it open. Bachelor’s dream fridge. Coke, pizza, various reheatable foods, and some foods set aside for Labrys. Yeah, she got lazy over the years, but who could blame her? Hospital food does things to you. She pulled out a sub sandwich, slammed the fridge shut, and threw herself onto the couch. Had the whole world gone insane while she wasn’t looking? Charli turned on the living room television for the sake of background noise. She bit into her cold meal, wincing at the soggy lettuce. How could the day get worse, is what she wanted to ask, but didn’t want to jinx it. Worst of all, now she felt bad about Labrys being this torn up. Being fussy was one thing, locking yourself into a room was another. Perhaps this was just fate and she only had to accept being dicked by her lifelong partner. Charli smirked at the stupid thought.

If only she were Judith. She’d probably say something awfully sweet and take the whole thing in good humor. “When’s the last time you had a boyfriend?” Charli mocked. I don’t know, when’s the last time you had your head checked? She had to wonder if Judith was happy with that relationship. If she was, maybe Charli was the idiot. Your best friend asks to fuck and you say no? Well, OK, he didn’t exactly ask for it, but it was on the table. Her eyes glazed over as she watched television, and the sandwich soon became irrelevant, downing it without much consideration to how it tasted. Something caught her eye. There, sticking out of the cabinet the TV sat on. What was that? She never used the thing because she knew she’d forget junk in there.

Charli set her sandwich down and opened up the cabinet, crouching down to look inside. Stacks of magazines. Old, worn magazines. She picked out the one at the top, which had been crumpled up against the drawer. It was an issue of one of those trainer magazines that covered all sorts of up-and-coming schmucks wanting to enter the leagues and gain some sort of fame. She flipped through it as a wave of nostalgia hit her. Didn’t she throw these out? Healing sprays, interviews, all sorts of hiking gear, pokeballs, this thing had it all. Charli came to a stop on a page that had one of its corners folded inward. There, in the middle of the page, surrounded by a heap of other interviews was Charli. She was a little too bright eyed and happy, sporting a ball cap that screamed newbie. On her hip were six of those little red and white capsules. Charli sighed and set it aside, then picked up the next magazine.

Same as before, this magazine also had one bent in page corner that led directly to another picture of Charli. And the next one. And the next one. And the next one. When did Labrys do all this? It had to be him. Charli died a little inside every time she saw these embarrassing things, so it sure as hell wasn’t her. It was nice to see them again, though. Kinda made her wish she could go back. Charli sifted through the rest of the magazines until she came to the one at the very bottom. She reached in and pulled out a more markedly worn out issue of the magazine. This one actually looked familiar. If she recalled correctly, this is when she sort of got big and— Yep, it was the full photo shoot of her. Just her. Which felt a little weird at the time, but at least it sold.

Although the interview was pages long, only one corner was bent like the others. Charli had to peel the pages apart to find a full page image of her up against a wall, detailing what kinda gear she wore. It was a little too lewd, admittedly. Her legs were spread and she was wearing a lower cut top. For some reason the page had a wavy look to it, and was awfully stiff. Oh. Charli let the thing drop to the floor. Oh, no, no, no, no. She reached down to wipe her hands off on her shorts, stopping halfway to then get up and wash her hands. With soap. Lots and lots of soap. At least she knew now that he wasn’t lying about his affections. That thought didn’t help matters much. Probably the best-worst out of all the people that jerked off to her. Charli was a public figure, she knew how things on the internet worked at least that much.

Amid her fervent scrubbing, Charli started to wonder how he actually did it. Surely claws would be a little too scary to do it with, right? Did he do it outside or— Charli shook her head and returned to washing. This had to stop. What could she do? Destroy her relationship with Labrys? Beg her insane cousin for help? Pretend everything in the world was all right? Take the dick? Why did it matter that he wasn’t human anyways? Because society said so. Right. It felt wrong for the logical loop of it simply being wrong. Her scrubbing slowed. Labrys was a smart, cute guy. Yeah, he was a guy, with needs and wants and fantasies. Not conventionally cute, no, but he had a charm about him. 

How would you feel in his shoes? Wondering if your best friend could ever return your love? Especially being teased like that. Where else was he going to get his release? God, he must be so confused. Charli came to a halt, letting the water drip from her fingers. This was her fault. Still, that just wasn’t right. It felt so, so wrong to even consider him sexually. It’s not like she saw him as a pet, he definitely wasn’t.

Maybe she should call Judith again. Charli turned around, flicking the water off her hands. Uh, after her sandwich, she nervously added.  
_

“So damn cheery to talk to me. Where are you now?” Charli mumbled under her breath. The phone continued to ring while she stared at the half-eaten sandwich in front of her.

The phone clicked, causing the girl to freeze. “Hey, Charli,” Judith said.

“Judith.” That was all she could manage.

“Uh, yeah?”

What the hell to say next? “Sorry about earlier.” I guess.

“That’s alright, really.” There was a long pause. “Anything else orrrrrr...?”

“Look. I’m still going crazy over this.”

“Yeah?”

“And I’m just thinking what to do. I don’t— I don’t want to lose my friend like this.” Not another one. “You know?”

“I get it, Charli. Relax.”

“I’m not gonna, you know, do that.”

“Do what?”

“Don’t make me fucking say it, Judy.”

“Alright, alright,” Judy said with a chuckle.

Charli sighed and grabbed her arm. “How did it happen with you? You know, how did he go after you?” Maybe that would give her an idea.

“I went after him, really.”

Fucking hell, she thought. She wanted to scream ‘alright, stop’, but relented. “So you’re telling me you actually fell in love with him?” No, she couldn’t help it. “Fucking hell.”

“I really couldn’t believe it either. Did a lot of lying. Hurt myself more than I wanted to, uh, physically and emotionally, hah. But I don’t think you wanna hear about that.”

“I’m gonna let morbid curiousity go on this one. So you can’t help me on this one, huh?”

“Have you tried talking to him?”

“Well, I told him it wasn’t right.”

“That’s it?”

“...yeah?”

“He’s a p—”

“A person too, yes, I know.” She shifted on the couch. “It’s hard to talk to someone about not wanting to fuck them casually.”

“How do you know you don’t want to— you know?”

“We’ve been over this,” Charli said seriously. 

“Do you know how big he is?”

“Shut the f— No. No I do not. Not interested.”

“Just a little chance, maybe? What are you afraid of?”

“I’m afraid I won’t be able to live with myself, that’s what.”

“Because you took a chance with a friend?”

“Now we’re just going around in circles. You know that’s not right with them.”

“He’s either a person or he’s not, Charli,” Judith replied. Great. You can either fuck him or he’s not a person. Charli supposed it made sense, in a terrible way. “I’m sure he’ll fit,” Judy added.

“Shut—! I don’t want to think about that.”

“Alright, sheesh.” Judith paused. “Look, Charli. If you won’t consider it, then that’s all there is to talk about.”

“But he’s not going to give this up. I don’t want to lose him over something so stupid.”

“It’s not stupid to him.” Charli slumped back. Yeah, it probably wasn’t. She frowned. It wasn’t stupid to her either, really. “He’ll get over it, Charli. Maybe not all the way, but I don’t think he wants to lose what you guys have either.”

“I guess that’s it, then. Thanks. I guess.”

“You gonna be OK?”

“Yeah. See ya.” Charli hung up. Probably not, no. All she wanted to do right now was lie down and maybe go to sleep for a month. She loooked over at her closed door and sighed. That was out of the question at the moment. She got up, put her sandwich back in the fridge, then mentally prepared herself for the dumbest, sappiest words she was ever going to utter to another living being. Charli walked nervously up to her bedroom door and gave it a knock. The annoyed stomping over from the other side confirmed that Labrys was listening. “Hey buddy. It’s me.” Who else? “I know I’ve been a bit of a jerk.” With good reaeson! “But I just wanted to let you know that I’m gonna... I know, like, how you feel now so.” She rolled her eyes, tossing her head with them. “So I’m gonna think about it, OK?”

There was a moment of heavy silence, then the door slowly opened, with Labrys peeking through. He tilted his head with a huff. “Yes, I mean it,” Charli said, placing her hand on the door. He tilted his head the other way and fluttered his eyes. “Oh come on, I said I’ll think about it.” Easy, she said to herself. “That’s all I promise, OK?” His crimson eyes looked away, then snapped right back to her. Sometimes she wished he had a bit more expression going on. It was hard to tell what an armored serpent was thinking. His eyes didn’t so much as pierce her as they did carress her, almost wondering. At this point he was probably mentally undressing her, but she figured she’d give him the benefit of the doubt. “Well?” She tested the door. It only barely budged. 

Labrys gave a nod and let Charli in. He quickly retreated to his side of the room and sat down on his beanbag chair. Charli receded back into her expensive spinny chair. The two of them watched each other out of the corner of their eyes. Charli’s lips pursed, wanting to say something and at the same time keep her stupid mouth shut. She had to say something, though. Break the awful barrier between them. Nothing casual, that wouldn’t fly, not now. “So uh, Labrys.” It was like she was conducting an interview. She placed her arm on the back of her chair and peered at him from behind the huge thing. “When did youuuuuuu start liking me? Like that. You know.”

The Haxorus turned his head toward her a little more. He put his hands apart, holding them parallel. “So a long while?” Charli asked. He nodded. Guy must have some killer patience if he never brought it up before. “Even before the accident?” she asked suddenly. Labrys opened his mouth then shut it closed along with another nod. Damnit. There was that little prick of pain in her chest. Not a single word during all that time. She rapped her fingers along the chair then turned around and slumped back. Was she the dick in this scenario? Must’ve been like breaking down a dam with how she acted. “Sorry,” she said plainly. 

The blank screen in front of Charli stared back. Those troubles seemed hardly worth mentioning now. Her job was probably a fad anyways, so who knew how long it would’ve lasted. Labrys, however, was going to be around for just about forever. God, what a dorky thing to think. Maybe you’re actually in love with him too, idiot. She sighed and slumped further down. Though, as petty as it was, she sure as hell didn’t want that to be the last of her ‘professional’ career. Two armored hands came down beside her. She looked up to see Labrys looking down at her. “Sup?” His hands shifted over to her shoulders and he sighed. “Yeah, I know. I’m the bastard in this equation.” He shook his head. “You’re still too sweet, you know?” Charli reached up and rubbed the underside of his neck, where his plating thinned out, prompting a low groan of delight.

“So what’re we gonna do for the rest of the day, huh?” Charli asked in exasperation. Labrys snapped his mouth shut repeatedly. “Nah, I kinda lost my appetite.” Probably for a good while at that. Labrys responded by wrapping his arms around her from behind. “Guess we’re just sitting here then, huh?” Fair enough, she figured. Hopefully he wasn’t secretly getting off on it. Oh shut up.  
_

The rest of the day managed to go on without too much of a hitch. Charli had largely ignored her computer and instead spent most of her time uneasily switching from watching television and playing videogames. It felt like there was something else she should’ve been doing with her time. Maybe that was underlying guilt or a desperate need to escape from her situation, she couldn’t quite tell. Labrys kept his distance for the most part, only rarely coming up to her for some scarce amount of attention before withdrawing. It was a good reminder that she had to give him a real answer eventually. Eventually could be forever at this rate, though.

And forever marched on. Night came swiftly. It was just when she had shut off her television that Charli realized her room was bathed in darkness, aside from the gaudy LEDs that decorated her PC. She digged her phone out of her pocket and winced as its full brightness blasted her. Eleven already? She rubbed her eyes and looked over to her right. Labrys was already snuggled up, asleep. That bought her a little more time for her decision. If it was even a decision at this point. You’re not actually gonna say anything. You’re just gonna hide from the problem and hope he drops it. She couldn’t say no, of course. Breaking his heart into a million pieces wasn’t something she could bring herself to do. There wasn’t a chance she could settle that unrequited love that lasted that long. You won’t say yes either because it’s wrong, right?

It’s not like Labrys was gross. He was practically the epitome of cool, with his sharp edges and deep red eyes that always looked fierce. He had a bit of a hunch to his posture like the rest of his species, but could easily stand up straight to tower over everyone else. The only thing holding her back was herself. That little voice in the back of her head telling her it was the worst idea in the world. And the anatomy, maybe. Her gaze wandered over to his hips before she clenched her eyes shut and shook her head. While she wouldn’t look, her mind was stuck thinking what his member would look like. Spiny? Smooth? Maybe he had two.

Think about anything else, please. Charli stood up and gave one final stretch before crawling into bed. She pulled her shirt off and flung it at her desk chair, where it quickly fell onto the floor. Whatever. Charli buried herself under the sheets, bringing them all the way up to her neck. The soft protection did little to assuage that feeling of forgetting something. She again looked back to Labrys, who was still calmly sleeping away the time. In the morning. She would say something in the morning, she assured herself. Only problem was, she didn’t trust herself.  
_

Charli awoke with her face half-buried in pillow. She opened one lazy eye and looked about the room, until she found the reptilian figure standing next to her. Yeah, that was Labrys. She blinked, trying to wake herself up more. She turned over slowly, wincing as she felt her numb arm tingle with blood flow. “Hey Labrys,” she said with a yawn. He took a step back and waved. She shook her arm, working the blood back into it. “Something up?” The alarm went off a second later, which Charli shut off. Labrys stepped forward again and set his hands on the bed. He looked to her for confirmation. “Oh, sure, sure, yeah.” How polite of him. Labrys gently picked her up, settling her into that bridal carry.

As Charli’s brain kicked back into gear and she remembered yesterday, a burning sense of embarrassment worked its way into her nerves. Here she was, nearly in the nude, being carried by the thing— person that wants to mate with her. She swallowed the lump in her throat. “I’m awake now, no need to carry me,” Charli said sheepishly. Labrys nodded then paused. It was a strange feeling, being held so tenderly. His fingers splayed out across her skin. He leaned down and gave her a peck on the forehead before setting her down. There was a pressure on her chest as Charli stood up. Labrys placed a hand on her shoulder. “Uh”—Charli looked to the floor—“thanks?” His other hand came down on her shoulder, pulling her attention back up to him.

Labrys gazed into her for a moment. She felt vulnerable, though not entirely in a bad way. Uncertainty plagued his expression, subtly shown with a flick of the gaze and a part of the lips. Then he pulled her into a kiss proper. Her body went slack as she relaxed into it. He had a hard beak, but a soft tongue that eased into her lips. Her tongue pushed back, sampling a bit of him. Then it was gone. Charli was left in a daze and her heart uneasy. “Haven’t... Haven’t got an answer for you yet,” Charli said, looking straight into Labrys’s chest. His hands slipped away from her, but he nodded. “Gonna go take a shower now, alright?” Charli moved her head to look up at him, but her eyes didn’t follow. He nodded again. Charli whipped around, pulled her towel off the bed, and ran off into the bathroom.

She stared at herself in the mirror for a moment, then wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand. That made two. Charli pressed against her chest and slowed her breath to stop that damn beat. Damnit, damnit, damnit. Why didn’t you say no? He would’ve listened. “When’s the last time you had a boyfriend?” she mocked. Lonely bitch, get your head on right. For all she knew, maybe her head was on right. That kiss didn’t spark any anger or hate, just plain and simple curiosity. No, she really didn’t hate it, did she? Almost as if she liked it. She huffed and stepped into the shower after peeling off her clothes. The cold water hit her fast, causing her to gasp and properly shocking her awake. Forgot to flip the tab, of course. She had to stop doing that. She started washing herself and thinking of the pain she was going to have to put up with. 

At least this time she had a little more preparation. Certainly more— What would the word be. Romantic? Romantic kiss from a dragon? Sure, yeah, whatever. That chastising voice in her mind was a little quieter. It was clear he wanted this to be serious. Charli wasn’t sure whether she should be happy or sad about that. He was a guy, of course he’d get horny for the only girl figure in his life, but now it was proper love. Serious love. The kind you see in movies and get sick from. What could she do now? She didn’t want to be chained to a guy she... couldn’t... go out into... She already was chained to him. In fact, that chain probably kept her sane and happy for a long time. Fuck, it all comes back to him, huh?

Something wormed through her chest. A gross sense of acceptance and disgust writhing about inside of her. Or at least that’s what she told herself. Disgust was quickly replaced with warmth. It was comforting. No, that wasn’t happening. She shook her head. It just couldn’t. It. Was. Still. Wrong. But she had to do something. At least something for all the time he’s spent with her. He deserved it, right? What, the kisses weren’t enough? Charli grumbled. She was more familiar with his tongue than ever before. Nothing stopped her from saying no. Except herself, again. Can’t get with him, can’t refuse him either. You’re just a walking conundrum now.

Charli finished up her shower far quicker than she wanted. What was she even going to do today? A phone call interrupted her panic. “Yeah?” Charli said, picking up the phone.

“Hey, Charli!” a giddy voice replied. “So happy to hear your voice again!” That wasn’t Judy.

“Hey, Trina, hi.” Charli furrowed her brow. “What’s up?”

“Just calling in to see if you’re gonna stream my battle today!”

Oh shit. “Yeah! Yeah... I will, Trina.”

She smacked her lips. “Okaaaaay. Just wondering 'cause you left a little early yesterday!”

“Yeah that was sudden. I just— You know it’s kinda embarrassing to have that happen on stream.”

“Don’t worry! That was like, hours ago. So no one really cares.”

“You sure? I don’t think kissing on stream just disappears like that.” Charli leaned up against the bathroom counter. “Already seen some nasty stuff about it.”

“Gone in a day, believe me.” Trina giggled. “But I mean, if you’re OK with that, you can stop streaming.”

“What?”

“You don’t know?” She burst out laughing. “Oh, wow, Charli. You’re missing out!”

“What do you mean, Trina?”

“That stuff pays out soooooo much. They go crazy for it.”

Charli rolled her eyes. “What stuff, Trina?”

“Well you know, porn— Not like, official stuff or anything, just home stuff. Just a pic of like, a blowie is enough for rent.”

Charli should have been surprised, but after speaking with Judith, she was more annoyed. “You do that with Aegis?”

“Well, duh. I think he’s my most popular guy.” Trina lowered her voice. “He’s got two of them.”

Charli shut her eyes and held her tongue. “Alright, Trina. I’m gonna get ready for the event. You just do your best, OK? Let Aegis know I said hi.”

“’Kay. Love ya, Charli.”

“Yeah, bye.”

Everyone did it. Never expected it, but she was the odd one out. Nothing she could do about it, as badly as she wanted to. With Aegis? Really? She shouldn’t have ever given him to Trina. Charli deserved him way more than her. God, and for money too. 

Charli dressed herself and walked out back into the hall. There was Labrys, waiting off to the side. “No, sorry, no answer for you yet,” Charli said instantly. She quickly grabbed something to eat, before heading to her room. She set aside her meal, dug into her closet, and pulled out any old thing. Her reputation was already in the dirt, so no real need to pick. Though if Trina was still popular even while sucking dick, it probably couldn’t have been all bad. Hell, she was paid for it too. Charli sat down and glanced at Labrys, who perked up upon seeing her gaze. “Hope today will go well,” she said. Labrys walked over to her side and gave an encouraging nod. Charli considered protesting him being so close to her, as bad as that sounded. He didn’t need salt on the wound.

Reluctantly, Charli went through her usual routine of setting up a stream. If it weren’t for Trina she wouldn’t have even bothered. Actually, she shouldn’t have even bothered, but a promise was a promise, even if it was to a purple-haired ditz. Microphone, headphones, will to live, streaming site, all a go. Surprisingly, or maybe unsurprisingly, her viewerbase was a little larger than last time. Charli prepared herself for the worst, gave Labrys a nod, and turned on the stream. “Hey, Charlie-Deltas,” she said with a wave. “How’s it going?” Instantly the little box was flooded with greetings, with only hardly a mention of ‘knowing’. She lolled her head to one side. “I know I kinda cut out early yesterday, but hopefully we can make up for it today.” She looked at Labrys out of the corner of her eye. He wasn’t planning anything.

“Look, Labrys is right here,” Charli said. He stepped into view briefly, gave a wave, and stepped out. That prompted more inane comments among the happy ones. Not as terrible as she expected. “Today’s event is an actual battle. No pageant contest stuff. Just raw hitting and the elements.” She paused. “OK, yeah, the pageant was kinda cool, but can you really compare it to vigorous routines?” She closely read chat. “They spend how long on that?” Charli furrowed her brow. “Damn, OK, still, not as blood pumping, you know?” Blood pumping. Shouldn’t have phrased it like that.“You can get back to me when you’re rocketing the competition across the stadium.”

Every so often there would be a simple comment with the word ‘kiss’ in it. And just like that, that feeling of kissing Labrys came rushing back. How the hell did one word have so much power over her? Charli didn’t bother shutting them out. The Internet may have been somewhat alien to her, but she knew that disallowing something only made it prevalent. The last thing she needed was for the chatbox to get flooded with pictures of her taking lizard tongue. “You all remember my buddy Trina, right?” Hardly. She brought up an image of her standing next to her lineup. Of course she just had to have her arm wrapped around Aegis, who was a Kommo-o. Did he really have two of them? “And I hope you all remember Aegis too. You better. He got me through more problems than I can count.” She circled her cursor around him. If only she could yank him out of that picture.

“Yeah, Aegis is a dragon-fighting type guy. Dragon claw knocked out every sucker we went up against.” Labrys shook her shoulder. “OK, yes, Labrys, you were definitely a star, but c’mon this isn’t your battle.” He ducked down low and headbutted the air to prove a point. “Alright, your giga impact is cool too.” She patted him on the side, much to his smug satisfaction with a wag of the tail. “I wonder how you guys would match up nowadays.” Charli knocked on him. “You keeping in shape, buddy?” He huffed, placing his hands on his hips. “Never know when we might hit the field again.” Or if she ever could.

The chat wasn’t a stranger to Trina’s popularity, on the battleground and in the bedroom. A few of the sneaky bastards posted spaced out links to get around the spam filter. They weren’t explicitly marked or anything, but Charli instantly knew what they were. How couldn’t she? Pokephilia of course. At first, she ignored it, going over every party member that Trina had scrounged up from other people. Then who she was going up against. There was that link again, flying by her peripheral vision. Charli went over moves and typing. - There it goes. Trina sucking off an old friend of yours. - Type matchups. - I bet she swallows too. - The stadium terrain. - Two of them. C’mon. - History of the field. - They probably do it too. 

Charli quietly snapped and copied the link, opening it up in a new window she made sure was off the recording. There it was, in a scummy hosting site. That purple haired bitch getting a facial, breasts out. Those were definitely fake. No way they were that big when they went out to train. Probably paid for with the cash made from this crap. Charli scrolled through mindlessly. Occasionally she would mutter some random tidbit about the match to make it seem like she wasn’t indulging in pornography. Unfortunately, her mind didn’t register Labrys standing right next to her, also eating up every image that scrolled by. How dumb are you? Too late to go back now, right? The damage was done, and morbid curiousity kept her scrolling on.

It seemed like every image just got worse and worse. Aegis’s face was always completely out of frame, focusing solely on Trina’s less than ladylike expressions as she jerked off the cocks in front of her. Then it turned into full-on penetration. Slowly at first. Teasing with a shot of a dick resting on her thigh, then agonizingly close to her folds. A head pressed against her entrance. Then it was in by the next image. Of course, Trina wasn’t done there. No, of course she wasn’t, she just had to one up herself like she always did. The next shot was of her bent over, each of Aegis’s erections lodged in one of her holes, a shocked expression plastered across her face. Yeah, like you don’t do that every day. Probably stretched out wider than a goddamned Cloyster.

Labrys’s mouth was slightly open, head tilted and eyes narrowed. Shocked, surprisingly. Charli half expected him to be more riled up than ever, but it made sense. He and Aegis were good friends too, so watching him fuck a stranger was probably more bizarre. After much staring, Labrys eventually walked off, and Charli closed the window. She stifled a sigh. “I’m not sure what the opponent is doing not bringing a dragon. Not even a psychic type. You ask me, this is over before it starts,” she said. The match was about to start.

The match wasn’t the biggest thing ever, but Charli still felt that pang of jealousy the second Trina stepped out onto the field to raucous applause. Panging turned to stabbing as Aegis sidled up alongside her. It didn’t help that he was the only one out of his ball, like he was her favorite. Trina looked properly serious about the match, which conflicted horribly with her purple hair and no doubt semen soaked skin. The battle began and went by in a flash. Charli would occasionally ‘ooh’ and ‘ahh’ along with some snide remarks, though her mind was completely elsewhere at the time. She silenced any possible anger by munching away at her meal. Labrys peeked in after some time too. As expected, Trina won handily. Charli wasn’t sure if it was skill or Aegis being used as a crutch. Still, it was good to see that Aegis could continue doing what he was good at.

“Look, what’d I say?” Charli exaggerated a shrug. The chatbox filled with little pictures of shields, filling Charli up with a smug joy. “Dragons are just top tier. Now, the other guy could’ve exploited dual typing, but I guess he was just hoping raw force’d take care of it.” That was her victory, really. Trina wouldn’t have gotten that far without her. “Make sure to cheer Aegis on in the next battle, or I’ll know.” She mimed a gun and fired at the camera. “Alright, comment time.” Charli somewhat rushed through these. She could already see the heaps of sexual jokes directed at Trina, and some at herself. Money was money, at least.

“And that’s all! Thanks Charlie-Deltas. See you next time!” Charli waved both of her hands, and Labrys joined in too. Click. Just like that, it was over. “Better than expected,” Charli said to herself, rubbing her neck. Labrys nodded and proudly patted her on the back. She stared at the screen for a while longer. Those images still tumbled around in her thoughts. Without a second thought, Charli picked up her phone, went through her call history, and called back Trina. The line picked up. “Hey, Trina, how’s it going?” Charli blurted out.

“Great! Great! You saw me win, right? Was I good? I spent like an hour making sure my hair was bright for the cameras.”

“Yeah, yeah, I could definitely spot you from space. Good work.” She tapped on the desk. “Hey, you mind if you put Aegis on the phone for a second?”

“Oh! Yeah, sure, he’s in the car with me. Here.” There was a gravelly bark.

“Hey, Aegis! Hope you’re doing well. I saw your battle. Easily the star of the show, no question about it.”

Another bark and a clatter that sounded a bit like loud windchimes, which were his scales hitting one another. He must’ve been pretty happy.

“You’re still happy with Trina, right?”

A yelp of agreement. 

Charli paused. “Well, I’ll try and visit soon, OK? You take good care of her. Bye.”

There was some shuffling, and then that bimbo was back on the phone. “I would be so happy to see you again too, Charli! Come on over whenever, alright? I got a spare bedroom you can stay in.”

“Yeah, sure, Trina. I’ll have to clear my schedule.”

“OK, well, I gotta go. I promised Aegis a reward and”—she gave a content sigh—“he’s already bugging me about it! See ya.”

Charli hung up. Absolutely fucking shameless. The audicity of that fucking— Labrys took up her hand, which had been balled up into a fist. He tilted his head. “I’m fine,” Charli said, exhaling. She stood up suddenly and shut the screen off. She exhaled again, trying to shove out all that anger. Fuck, if she was using Aegis like that, who knew what was happening to the girl she gave the last of her three Pokemon. 

Labrys suddenly swept her up into that princess carry again. “Easy!” she yelled, in a mix of surprise and annoyance. “What is it?” Labrys held her closer and loudly breathed in and out. In and out. “Put me down.” He shook his head and repeated the process. In and out. Charli crossed her arms. “I’m fine. Just because some bitch gets off with my friend doesn’t mean I’m mad.” Labrys tilted his head and furrowed his brow. “Alright, I’m pissed, but why shouldn’t I be? That was fucking stolen from me.” Labrys again breathed. In and out. Charli inadvertently started following him, slowly dropping her arms. Once she did, Labrys pulled her into a tight hug and hummed happily. His notes ran across her spine, tingling with each breath. She was carefully set back down soon after.

“Alright, thank you.” Charli nodded. “I should relax. I already have enough on my plate as is.” She turned her head away, but kept her focus on Labrys. This big guy was the glue keeping you together and you can’t even bother to give him a straight answer. She pursed her lips. Just one thing wouldn’t hurt. Just one single thing. “You mind if I ask you something, Labrys?” He shook his head and goaded her on with a wave of the hand. “You like photography?” He tilted his head. “I found the magazines you kept, and— I’m not mad, just a little surprised. Well, I guess I can’t be considering what happened, but y’know.” Labrys turned his head away, leaving them at an awkward standoff.

“How about we take a picture or two, huh? Of me. Just to get back at her,” Charli said. “Not as extreme as hers, of course.” Of course. “How about it?” Labrys straightened up then gave an excited nod. Perhaps that was too much. It was for him, though. A quick gift and she wouldn’t ever have to think about this again. Right. “You go wait in the living room and I’ll grab the stuff.” Labrys quickly marched off while Charli prepared herself. She wasn’t breaking out the big camera. Didn’t want to spend ten hours to set up a whole porn studio. She grabbed her phone, then rummaged underneath her bed, digging past all the random boxes that contained Lord knows what. There it was, her phone stand. She yanked the thing out, then walked into the living room. Really gonna do this? Yeah, we’re gonna do this.

Labrys was standing out in the middle of the living room, clearly anxiously waiting for whatever came next. “Um, you can just sit down,” Charli said. He obeyed instantly, his long tail draping across the couch and down onto the floor. Charli extended the legs on the stand, then placed her phone snugly into it. Just real quick. “Do you have... something specific you want?” Charli asked. “Nothing too naughty, alright?” The joke did little to ease her nerves. Labrys fervently shook his head and smiled. “Just whatever, then?” He nodded. Somehow that made it even more awkward. OK, no problem, you’ve done shoots before. This one is for a friend, so you can relax. Maybe it was stupid, but what else could she possibly give him?

The amateur photoshoot started off simply enough. Charli copied what she vaguely remembered from her photoshoots. It was almost fun in a way. Imagining she was still at the peak of her form. Of course, she was posing for outdoor gear that wasn’t there, so she tried to be a bit more experimental and focusing on herself. Labrys watched in ecstatic delight, grumbling in agreement with her performance. What was that, four - six pictures? Just a few more. She should’ve checked if her printer had any ink. Labrys hesitantly held up his hand. “Yeah?” He stood up and cautiously walked over to her, then tapped on her. “What is it?” He nonchalantly tugged on her tanktop. “What, you want me to take it off?” Labrys nodded. Damn, the balls on him. “I mean, you’ve already seen me in my underwear, it’s not a big deal, is it?” He nodded fervently. “Alright, alright. Go sit down.” Just like that, he was back.

There wasn’t any harm in it, right? Like she said, he had already seen her in her underwear just about every day of his life. Though, this time it was in the context of— Well a striptease, essentially. She knew he was going to get off to these from the very beginning. Might as well do it then. Charli grabbed the bottom of her shirt, then pulled it off, dropping it to the floor. It had been a while since she tried to show off to a guy. Not that there was much to show off. She was modest, and that was good enough. Not to mention the sports bra that looked like another top in itself. Might as well lose the bottoms too for uniformity. Charli pulled down her shorts and kicked them off. Brisk. “That good?” Labrys gave another feverish nod. Why’d she even ask?

OK, might as well do a few more like this, then. Charli sighed then went right back to it. Not as amusing in the near nude. Instead of imagining herself as back in the game, she could only picture herself having hit rock bottom. Actually, rock bottom was the top if Trina was telling the truth about the cash. She wasn’t that desperate. Hopefully not ever. No, no, this was just for a close friend and that would be it.

Something caught Charli’s eye as she posed. It was cherry pink, almost bordering on red. And it was growing. That was his dick, wasn’t it? Charli tried to avert her gaze. Fair enough. That was the whole point of the damned charade, for him to get off. Just meant she was doing it properly is all. The problem was, it wouldn’t stop growing. When she thought he reached the peak of his erection, it would go a little farther. She couldn’t not stare at it, the thing was absolutely huge. It was starting to give her forearm a run for its money. Whatever, he was going to take care of it soon enough. Just one or two more pictures and he can finish himself.

Then something peculiar happened. Something bulged out next to his already massive prick, growing in just the same way too. He did. He did have two of them. Charli came to a stop as she looked at him. It twitched as it grew, quickly catching up to its twin in both length and girth. Her heart started to beat faster and her ears burned. Soon enough the both of them were at their peak, ever so gently twitching. Maybe it was a trick of the eye, but she swore they glistened too. “Fucking hell,” she swore under her breath. Labrys was quick to catch onto her staring and pulled his tail up onto his lap, trying to obscure both of his pricks. The ruby nubs peeked out over the top, vying for attention. It almost looked like they hurt.

Charli couldn’t pull herself away from them. She had heard in passing that dragons had two things and... saw Aegis’s example. Labrys’s own pair were far more impressive, which would have been a weird badge of honor to hold over Trina. Were Charli actually into that stuff, of course. Only if she were into it. Otherwise, no, not at all. Charli honestly didn’t know whether she should continue or not. It looked like he would burst at any point.

After much heated gawking, Labrys eventually got up and walked over to her. Of course, his two things bobbed with every step. As he approached, she could make out some of the finer details on his erections. Veins, small bumps, the tapered heads. He took a deep breath and carefully raised his hands to her top, then looked straight into her eyes as he gave her garment a gentle tug. A clear suggestion. “I can do that myself,” Charli replied automatically. “I mean, I’m not sure if I’m ready for that.” There was a moment of silence. Did he deserve that much? Ir was clear he definitely craved that much. Probably a trick of the mind, but it almost felt as though his erections were radiating their own heat.

Labrys dug his claws under her bra. She knew he wouldn’t move an inch more if she didn’t want him to. No doubt he would’ve taken it by now if he could. “You sure about this?” Charli mumbled. She wasn’t sure who that question was directed at. Something told her that she was ready a long time ago. Labrys closed his eyes briefly and nodded. Charli could only nod in return, which was all the confirmation that Labrys needed. With another gentle tug, he started pulling off her sports bra. He meticulously continued up. Charli helped him along his way, obediently raising her arms to let the thing slide off easily. She winced as her nipples pulled past the fabric and into the cool air.

It was done. Charli was entirely bare chested. She fought the urge to wrap an arm around herself, but couldn’t help instinctively pulling her shoulders in to hide her indecency. Labrys held her bra up, then let it flutter to the ground. His eyes were entirely on her, almost like he was burning this very moment into his memory. It was a surprisingly flattering feeling, to be so intensely lusted after like that. Even if it was coming from a dragon. He took a step toward her, bringing his cocks ever closer to her. Too close, perhaps. Labrys’s breathing became heavy. Each hot breath ran down her body, sending goosebumps rippling across her skin.

“Do you need to take care of those?” Charli asked. She felt like such an idiot for phrasing it that way. “Just go into the bathroom if you need to.” Labrys traded glances between his erections and her. “You can take care of it just fine.” She sure as hell wasn’t ready to touch those. Just imagining their natural lubricant sliding across her hands, coating them in sticky fluids was enough to make her shudder. With disgust, that is. Labrys pointed to her, then his eye, then tapped on his chest. “You... want me to watch you?” Charli’s brow furrowed. “Why?” Labrys grumbled. “OK, OK, I guess?” She shrugged. He breathed a sigh of relief and quickly grabbed his right cock. “No, Labrys, the bathr—” Far too late, he was already sliding his hand over his dick.

Labrys began grunting, thrusting his hips in time with his hand. He reached forward and hooked a claw into her underwear, then let it snap back to her. That one was easy to figure out enough. Charli sighed. She had already come this far. So did he. “Alright. Just this once. Never again.” Labrys nodded, though he probably would’ve agreed to anything at this point. Charli wasted no time pulling her underwear down and letting it fall to the ground, where she kicked them off her feet. That only encouraged Labrys, going even faster. As ridiculous as it was, she was enraptured with his movements. She could hear how slick and wet his erection was with every jerk of the hand.

What should she do? Get out of the way, maybe. Charli suppressed the thoughts pounding shame into her mind. It was just this once, she told herself. Labrys showed no signs of stopping. Hisses interrupted some of his groaning, which only got louder and louder. The raw, primal need to mate had taken hold of Labrys more than she had ever expected. And it was for her. If she had any doubts about Labrys’s interest before, they were entirely obliterated by his display.

In an instant, Labrys roared as a rope of semen shot out onto the floor, only narrowly missing Charli. She flinched in surprise, watching the white streak splatter out onto the ground. His other erection came as well, though it only bubbled and oozed, leaking out onto the shaft and dribbling onto the floor. Charli soon noticed that she was having a hard time catching her breath. Not wanting to dwell on the implications at all, she rushed over to the kitchen and pulled some paper towels free. She ran back and quickly wiped up the sticky mess. From her position she could she the underside of his shafts and the trail of white that flowed down them. A small puddle of his fluids settled underneath him. She wiped that up too, noting the strong, salty scent as she did so. What the fuck was she doing with her life?

After tossing out the soaked papers, Charli furiously washed her hands. You just let him jerk off and cleaned it all up, huh? Only the one time. Only the one goddamn time. Labrys was entirely out of it after that experience, only lazily watching her move about the room. She quickly collected her clothes and retreated to her bedroom, closing the door behind her. You can forget all about that now. It’s over. Entirely over. Charli began to put on her underwear when she realized it had taken a direct spattering of Labrys’s seed, completely coating the crotch. That scent hit her again, triggering a jump of the heart. She was fucked, and she just proved it.

With a deep sigh, Charli leaned back up against the door, letting her bra drop to the ground. She examined the glistening mess on the front of her underwear. It could’ve just been the primal side of her body acting up. Inherently sexual, of course. She’d react like that having been out of the game for such a long time. Labrys flashed back into her thoughts. Images of him pleasuring himself overriding her train of thought, causing her chest to leap again. If only it were so simple. You only like it because it came from him. Whether because you’re so fucking lonely or you’re falling for him, you want this.

As long as you didn’t do it, it would be fine. You were better than them, right? You wouldn’t take advantage of Labrys like that. Charli blinked. Taking advantage of? He was smart. He knew what he wanted. ‘That wasn’t right.’ That’s always what you tell yourself, but the truth is you really don’t give a shit do you? Maybe not as bad them, but you were definitely as fucked. That urge hit her, intertwining itself with a heat at her loins. Charli tightened her grip on the stained cloth. With resignation, she ambled over to her bed and sat down. The semen soaked through her underwear, dribbling onto her fingers. Get it over with.

Charli’s other hand settled on her groin, gently rubbing herself. This was all you could think about. She sighed as the tension unraveled from her muscles. Charli leaned back, bracing herself against the bed and letting the soiled cloth drop to the ground. Her legs opened wider and wider, letting her hand extract more of that pleasure buried inside of her. The slick red erections stuck to her thoughts, driving her motions. That point of climax played repeatedly, getting sweeter with every passing moment.

Charli fell back, not even willing to keep the energy up to do anything except rub herself. Her breathing became labored. She sunk into the sheets. You at least gave it a good try, right? Keeping your dignity for that long. Her eyes clenched shut, forcing out that tinny voice. 

The doorknob turned, slamming Charli back to reality. She snapped to the sheets, pulling them over herself. “Don’t look!” Charli said. The door swung open, and there was Labrys, hands over his eyes. Charli quickly looked down. His erections were hidden away again, either fortunately or unfortunately. “What is it, Labrys?” she asked, hand over her chest. He took a few steps forward and opened his mouth. That long, reptilian tongue came wriggling out, lashing at the air. “What?” The lashing turned to deliberate licking. “Alright you can look, just... just tell me what you want.” Labrys quickly removed his hands to stare, then pointed down at his groin with another lick at the air. Was he really asking for that? Her hand stirred under the sheets, too weak not to run a finger across her folds.

Your dignity was gone already, right? Labrys took a few more steps forward, bringing that sopping wet tongue into better view. Fuck. She needed this. “Is that OK?” she asked. She asked? Labrys instantly nodded. “Alright, just...” She trembled at the thought. “Just make it quick, OK?” Labrys approached her side of the bed. Charli withdrew her hand and sat up, sheets still firmly covering her form. Embarrassment hit her all over again as she pulled them aside. She dangled her legs over the side of the bed and opened them, revealing Labrys’s prize.

The Haxorus wasted no time. He eased down onto his knees, placing his hands on either side of her. A zap of anticipation coarsed through her body. He leaned forward, planting a sloppy wet kiss on her folds, entirely coating them in his spittle. Charli moaned loudly. Her body shivered as every little nerve lit up. “Fuck,” she whined, placing a hand on her clavicle. Labrys’s sharp blades may have been snugly sheathed away, but there mere presence added an arousing danger to the situation. He came forward with another lick, prolonging it as the tip of his tongue dared to part her entrance like that. Charli groaned as he brushed over her clitoris. Only a small amount. Only enough to make her want more. She placed a hand on his head, not to guide him, but to goad him.

Who was Labrys to deny her? He obliged her lust driven request with repeated licks. Some faster than others. Some more forceful than others. All of them enough to hammer her heart with a wave of delight. She could feel every bump on his wet muscle run across her vulnerable body, taking utmost care in drawing out all they could from her. “Labrys,” she whispered, as if she couldn’t believe what was transpiring. To think this large beast could be so delicate, to take his time to make sure she received all the stroking she wanted — needed. He too desired. Labrys pushed forward with his tongue, sliding it firmly into Charli’s pussy. The muscle writhed around inside of her, pushing and retracting as her own walls struggled with the sensation. She tried to stop her movements, but found herself inadvertently trying to squeeze around his tongue. The flexes crashed into one another, each one pushing on the next as she became weaker to Labrys’s gift.

Charli ran a hand through her hair and fell back onto the mattress. She slurred out another moan and bucked her hips against him. In her haze of arousal she thought back to his own prominent displays of lust. Would he be able to become aroused so quickly? To think of them, twitching, eager to enter her without a second thought. That’s all you really want, isn’t it? To fuck him? To make him yours and for him to mark you with his seed? That was only natural at this point. It’s how things should go, and indeed she might’ve pursued it if she could even move her whole body.

The pleasure lapsed, allowing Charli to break the waves back into bare consciousness. Labrys had removed his tongue from her depths, now trailing it up, over her thigh and onto her stomach. “Labrys,” she mumbled, squirming under the pressure of his tongue. Begging pushed at her thoughts, but her mouth stayed firmly shut. “Labrys,” she moaned again. His tongue, rolled over onto a breast, gently licking at it. Labrys briefly looked to her, locking eyes. Teasing bastard. His eyes flicked back down, closing as he intensified his licking. It was too much. Charli snuck a hand back to her button and rubbed it.

A hand wasn’t enough. Charli had been spoiled by raw muscle pushing and prodding at her. She grunted, speeding up her rubbing in a desperate attempt to capture that pleasure she once clutched. Fuck, now you’re asking him for it. Charli squirmed again. “Labrys, don’t make me fucking say it.” He glanced at her again. “Please,” she begged. “Please, Labrys.” He stopped for a moment, looking deeply into her eyes as he did so. The man relented, sliding his attention back down to her thighs. Charli loudly moaned, letting all of that tension flow away the second his tongue pushed its way right back into her. “Fuck! Yes!” Charli feebly grabbed onto his head, greedily trying to get more of that sensation. “Right there, right there, right fucking there.” Her legs shivered and her tone wavered. 

“Labrys!”

Charli flung her head back. That explosion of an orgasm sending waves through her body. Her legs tightened, forcing his tongue forward into her as much as she could manage. Her body jittered after reaching that peak, lightly humping as she whined, then fell back slack. The rest of the excitement blew out of her body, causing her to lightly twitch. Once she spent all the energy she could manage on her end, her body began taking in all the air it could, loudly gasping. In the haze of her end, Charli could scarcely feel something rough rub up against her vagina. She was able to crook her head down after much effort, finding Labrys carefully cleaning her up with those towels. Too nice for his own good.

Labrys’s two prominent erections were back at their full size, just as if nothing had ever happened. Though instead of an overwhelming desire to pleasure him, Charli felt a tired sense of resignation. Whether that was because she wanted to disappear after what she did or the energy simply burnt out, she couldn’t say. All she knew was that embarrassing sensation of decency came flooding back as she lay there, still gasping from her illicit contact. Her new desire would be half granted, as Labrys lay part of his body down next to her, covering her shame with an encompassing hug. Something told her to get away, and yet, another part of her couldn’t budge.

Labrys was a lot more comfortable than she thought he’d be.

Charli closed her eyes.  
_

Shit.

That couldn’t have happened, could it? Charli thought to herself as she awoke. Her eyes didn’t open yet, but she already knew what was going on around her. You went down that path. Her eyes slowly opened to confirm the situation, finding Labrys still stuck to her. His long, deep breaths kept her calm as they echoed through her body. Yeah, you did that. She looked up at the ceiling. And it was good. There was a giddiness buried in her cynicism. It felt so fucking good, she thought, sighing as she recalled the jolt that threatened to make her lose her mind. Mere... Minutes? Hours? Charli couldn’t quite tell. The light outside had noticeably diminished, so it must’ve been hours. She looked down, noting how his erections were gone. Charli couldn’t help but wonder if he took care of that himself or if he just waited for it to go away.

Whatever the case, things were going to be different between them now. Incredibly different. Were they fuckbuddies? She looked to his peacefully sleeping visage. Something told her that wasn’t right. Not morality-wise, instead just the name for it. Labrys needed that companionship, and Charli? Well, as much as she wouldn’t admit it, she would too. She ran a thumb across his sheathed blades. By God did she need it. Though as plain as it was, it was still hard to admit.

There was still an inherent taboo to all of this. Charli could feel it pounding on her head, demanding some sort of apology or condemnation for her actions. Why? Just because it wasn’t part of polite society? Just because you couldn’t really show him off to the world? You already did? Remember? That sloppy kiss on your stupid internet job. Everyone knew Labrys was your man at that very moment, even if most of it was conveyed with stupid jokes and horny comments. Everyone knew you would end up with him, whether you liked it or not. And she did. She loved his large presence enveloping her. There was a comfort in his size in more ways than one.

Whatever was going to happen now, all she could do was accept that, yeah, she also had feelings for this living being. Friendly or otherwise. Otherwise? Yeah, OK, fucking him. Taking that last step into depravity. A good, comforting depravity. Charli could feel herself sinking down, settling into new lows. Maybe highs. It was hard to tell at this point. Crossing that threshold was either going to be the worst, or the best decision in her entire life. At least Labrys would be happy with it and in the end, that’s really all that mattered to her at this point. Who refused to leave? Who refused to stop pursuing her? Who bothered to return the favor ten fold? This man, right here. This big, plated beast of a man, who was admittedly a little greedy. Must’ve gotten it from her. Made sense with the way she acted.

All of that would have to wait, though. As accepting as she was now, still taking in that forbidden afterglow, Charli knew her more sober mind might have its objections about tying that knot. She covered herself in sheets and looked to the window again before closing her eyes and sighing.  
_

Charli awoke to a pain in her belly and a loud growl from her stomach. She rolled over while fluffing her pillow, and realized she was perpendicular to the head of the bed. With a strained push, she groggily got up and soon realized she was naked as the bedsheets fell off of her. Oh fuck, that’s right. She grit her teeth as she pinched her temple. That happened. Alright, well, at least it explained why she was so hungry at least.

The bare woman sat up, wondering if she should even bother dressing herself. The discarded clothing from the other day was still on the ground, only further cementing her reality. Labrys, however, was nowhere to be found. “Labrys?” she called out. There was a pause, then familiar heavy footsteps echoed down the hall. Labrys soon appeared, hands over his eyes, and nodding. “There you are. I was—” Charli stopped. “You can look.” Slowly, he pulled his hands away, and indeed, look he did. “I just wanted to talk about some things, alright?” she said, casting her gaze to the floor. Labrys walked over, then sat down next to her. His weight warped the bed, pulling her closer to him. “I know what we did yesterday. Not sure why we did it, but we did.” She held up a hand. “I know, I let you do it. It’s my fault.” You’re lying to yourself. Fine, I’m lying, she shot back at her thoughts. Charli huffed. “Just give me a while to get used to it and think about it, alright?”

Labrys nodded and turned toward her more, opening his arms. A hug? Now? Yeah, fuck it. Charli took him up on his offer, squeezing him tightly. His cool body and deep breaths helping to soothe the runaround going on in her head. “Thanks, Labrys.” He planted a kiss on her head, then gave her a firm squeeze and pulled away. “Guess I should get ready for the day, huh?” He nodded, stood up, and helped her up to her feet. Charli’s stomach rumbled again. “And get something to eat,” she said, placing a hand over her gut. She got up and went through the motions of her usual routine.

Strangely, the tension in the air that so heavily weighed on Charli before had been replaced. With what, she couldn’t quite say. All she knew was that it didn’t quite feel like reality was going to come crashing down on her at any moment. She got out of the shower and dried herself, then went off for her meal. Labrys was in the kitchen, already munching away at his own choice cut of meat. He stopped to stare, though it was painfully apparent how poorly of a job he was doing at hiding it. Charli had almost all but forgotten that she was nude in the first place. Wasn’t exactly a terrible feeling. It was her house after all, and he had done far worse than just ogle her in the nude. Perhaps worse wasn’t really the word for it.

Charli pulled out a cold slice of pizza and plopped down onto the couch. The leather was far chillier than she expected, causing her to wince. Was it always this cold? Labrys joined her not soon after, keeping a comfortable distance between them. She wanted to strike up a conversation to make the experience all the more casual, but couldn’t quite think of anything. While she was doing her best to keep herself composed, her thoughts still turned back to the night previous, or rather, the afternoon previous. It was hard to think that really happened. Thinking of Labrys going down on her was less erotic now and more surprising. She’d just have to accept it. Labrys was an adult too, it only made sense.

“Think I should bother streaming today?” Charli asked, turning on the television. What a great and well thought out question. Labrys looked to the television and rolled his head from side to side, mulling over the question. He eventually nodded. “Sure?” He had no real answer, only looking to her. Though his gaze was lacking that hungry stare. It sincere, like he was expecting something from her. Yeah, you go down on a girl and you probably expect her to set some rules. He settled closer to her, then returned to that stare. Charli set her food down and looked up at him. “Yeah, I know, we really need to talk about the stuff we’ve been doing.” Labrys nodded firmly. He tapped a claw on her chest, then his. There was a cute charm to the way he had to pose questions. They were always so earnest and to the point.

Now, for the first time, Charli couldn’t muster an answer for his question. That gentle tap of the chest. She knew what he was asking from the moment he graced her skin. The word started with an L, four letters. C’mon, you can say it. It felt so much more serious. The weight behind it felt like saying it the wrong way could kill, and of course she had to force herself to do it in the nude. Sure, why not, it’s not like he wore any clothes either. Maybe you can add that to the next of your mental struggles. They don’t wear clothes, why should we? Charli sighed, knowing she was only steering herself away from an answer. She picked a pillow and hugged it, offering herself some decency. Seeing as how the television wasn’t quite right for the mood, she turned that off too.

“Guess we should get down to it, huh?” Charli looked to the floor, where Labrys’s tail lay, tapping away. “I guess I’m... willing to give it a shot.” Terrible way to put it. “Everything’s just telling me no, this is a really fucked idea, and I know how bad that sounds but, I guess even with all that I say yes.” Better. Her eyes trailed up his body. She let out a strained laugh. “I mean, I guess I always kinda knew we would, you know? Just that I kept putting it off forever and... well, here we are.” Charli finally managed to reach his eyes. That burning crimson was still there, but she could see the underlying softness beneath that. “I know you’ve probably been thinking about me a long time, and I’m sorry. I fucked up, I kn—” Labrys calmly placed a hand to her lips. His other hand pressed against his chest, then pressed against hers firmly. Honestly, the way he put it was a million times better. Her heart started to pump faster.

Labrys shifted his hand to her cheek, then pulled in close before stopping. His eyes flicked to the ground. “Go ahead,” Charli said quietly. Her heart must’ve been hammering louder than her words. His beak pressed up against her lips, and she parted her lips, accepting his tongue. Charli savored it this time, her tongue mingling with his. He leaned forward, gently pushing her back onto the couch until he was on top of her. Labrys propped himself up on the couch while his other hand gripped her shoulder. The pillow Charli held quickly fell to the ground as her own hands ran over his smooth, armored body. As embarrassing as it was, the thought of his powerful form above him was a stupid turn-on. The comfort of his gentle touch and the protection of his offensive body. You really did fall for him. Her arms hooked around his neck. Their kiss deepened. While Charli couldn’t give more of her tongue, she could certainly take more of his, letting it fill her mouth.

Who knew how long they were there, eating each other up. There was nothing more to explore, just enjoying. Catching up for all the time they missed, maybe, Charli thought. Labrys was the one to pull away, leaving Charli a heaving, sweaty mess on the couch. The Haxorus’s breath was nearly as labored. She stared up at the ceiling, trying to catch her breath. ‘Why didn’t they do this sooner’ was all she could think. Charli swallowed and pulled herself up. “I think I’m gonna need another shower,” she said, in-between gasps, and let out a stupid giggle. She did just that, heading right back from whence she came. Not a care in the world for the food she left out.

Charli’s shower was mostly for the sake of mulling. The last little vestiges of her doubts were being cut down by any thought of Labrys that popped in her head, save for a few. Was everything going too fast? Was she changing too fast? Charli turned on the water and looked into the mirror. Everyone around her was pushing her into it, whether for their own amusement or whatever they thought best was for her, but... It couldn’t just be them. The butterflies in her stomach and the giddiness that flowed over from her musings were clear enough that her feelings were genuine. At least for now, with her neglected libido resurfacing. Just treat him like a person. That’s all you had to do. What would you do for your boyfriend. Boyfriend — she repeated the word. Labrys and her really were a thing now.

After shower two, Charli scarfed down her greasy breakfast and tossed on her undergarments. Although the breeze was a nice change of pace, Charli felt like she was going to catch a cold at any moment. As per their usual routine, she asked Labrys what she should wear. He picked out a tank top and shorts to go with it. Charli hardly thought about his choice, instead thinking about how it felt like forever since they had done this last. A sense of normalcy eased itself onto her, giving her a sense of relief. She climbed that mountain with flying colors. Charli looked up at Labrys. Rather, they had climbed it together. Oh shut the fuck up, Juliet, her thoughts teased.

“Alright, let’s get settled in, Romeo,” Charli said to Labrys. As she went through her routine, it occurred to her that she didn’t really have anything planned for the day. After everything that happened, there was little time to make arrangements or even the will to think of them in the first place. Whatever. She shrugged. Maybe a random, do-nothing stream would be nice for a change. The little chatbox always moved so fast that she could hardly interact with her fans on a more personal level, so it would be a good change of pace to try and talk with them. Not that she expected any of them to have anything particularly smart to say, but she was still intensely grateful for their viewership, so it was only fair.

“You just know,” Charli mumbled to herself as she put the last touches on her set-up. “Ready, Labrys?” He nodded, settling into the beanbag chair next to her. She scooted a little closer to him. Click. “Hi there, Charlie-Deltas,” she said to the camera with a wave. There was that flood of familiar greetings in the little box. “Hope you all enjoyed the last show. Honestly made me kinda wanna go back out there. Show up Trina, you know?” She exaggerated a sigh. “But you know, Labrys didn’t think it’d be a fair fight. We’d obviously win.” The Haxorus croaked with laughter. Charli propped her head up on her desk and tapped on it. “Soooooo, not sure what we’re gonna do today. I had nothing lined up. Just felt like streaming,” she said with a shrug. “Guess we’ll just relax.”

Unexpectedly, her viewercount didn’t drop like a rock. Instead, the little chatterbox filled up with all sorts of inane nonsense and questions. “When will I get back into the game?” Charli leaned back and blew air past her lips. “I dunno. Not supposed to, really. Back injuries are a little too serious.” She shrugged. “Maybe I can get into one of those smaller time things for the fun of it.” She looked back to Labrys, who was scanning the screen. “Maybe Labrys could be my body guard, huh?” He nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close before quickly releasing her. Another question popped up. “When did I start? I think it was like, six or seven years ago. Though I had my whole team before that.” She squinted. “How old am I? Easy, buddy, you’re risking a ban with that one,” she said with a chuckle.

One of those donation things popped up, simply asking for a ‘kiss.’ “I dunno,” Charli started, “does Labrys even deserve a kiss?” They looked at each other. What she expected to be embarrassment was instead a plain interest. “Maybe just the one.” She leaned forward and gave him a peck on the nose. “Good enough, huh?” He nodded, though the look in his eyes told a different story. That was enough to set off the viewers. The messages exploded into that familiar phrase. Of course she knew. Everyone knew now. “Relax with the knowing, your heads are gonna explode if you keep it up.” She patted Labrys on the shoulder. “I just figure my friend deserved some affection.” This time she pulled him closer, though she couldn’t even manage to get her whole arm around his neck. “Do I love him? Of course I do. You get a guy sticking with you the entire time you’re bedbound? He’s a keeper,” she said. It was good to say it so openly, as subdued as it was. She pulled her head under his blade and nuzzled into his neck.

“Alright, maybe he deserves one more kiss,” Charli said. She ran a hand down a chest and gave him a kiss on the neck. It was clear she was getting way too into this. How couldn’t she? It was like getting back at herself for being so ashamed. She stayed like that, reading whatever came her way. Before long, she was sitting on Labrys’s lap and had to angle the camera down. His midsection was a bit softer than the rest of him, providing a suprisingly cozy backrest, or maybe her excitement was getting the better of her. They continued on with the pointless stream until something hot prodded up against her back. She froze, realizing what it was instantly as it grew and pressed up against her. Nothing changed in the chatbox, so it must’ve been hidden away. Charli relaxed, pretending everything was hunky dory. Labrys’s other erection quickly followed, pressing up against her just as intensely.

Labrys may have been comfortable before, but the warmth of his cocks was something else. Her muscles couldn’t help relaxing as they massaged against her. A crooked smile tugged at Charli’s lips. This was so fucking stupid and so goddamn fun at the same time. She eyed the clock. Only about an hour had passed. It would would be weird if she ended it so early, right? Just like, thirty more minutes. Twenty. Labrys shifted with a subdued groan that rattled through her. She rubbed her back into him, assuring him everything was gonna be OK. The pair twitched and pulsed, their eagerness stoking the excitement in Charli’s heart. This was going to be the hardest twenty minutes of her life.

“My favorite type? Do you even have to ask?” Charli rolled her eyes. “Dragon, of course. Huge”—rub—“powerful”—rub—“strong. What more could you ask for?” Labrys rumbled again and shifted his hips ever so slightly forward. A trickle of what she could only assume was pre-cum dribbled down her back, tingling across her skin. “That’s why my whole team was dragons. Yeah, yeah, I’m obsessed, I know.” She looked up at Labrys. “But hey, I got a good... friend out of it.” Hopefully he wouldn’t be too upset by being called a friend. She could make up for it later. “So, yeah, they’re pretty great. Plus, nobody is too casual about their training and never bother with dragons. Only thing to beat a dragon? Another dragon.” She read more messages. “Yeah, whatever, non-dragons can use some dragon moves, I don’t wanna hear about it,” she said with a smile.

The rest of the stream continued on tortuously enough. More teasing, prodding, and subtle moans than Charli could deal with. Hour and sixteen minutes, fuck it, that was close enough. “Alright, well, I think that’s enough for today. Gotta go get lunch for the day, see you later Charlie-deltas,” she said with an over-excited wave. “Mind clicking it closed, Labrys?” she whispered. He tensed up for a moment, then reached forward and clumsily stopped the stream. Charli stared at the screen for a moment, making sure everything was absolutely off. Once she did, she still wasn’t taking any chances. “Just turn the thing off,” she said. Labrys complied, reaching over to press the off button, his erections sliding across her back. Click. Everything slowed to a stop, and the whirr of computer fans died, leaving the room silent. Mostly silent. Charli could hardly hear herself thing with how hard her heart was pounding.

With a deep breath, Charli carefully maneuvered around Labrys’s blades and stood up, turning around to face him. “Sorry, Labrys. Didn’t mean to kill you like that.” He shook his head. There was a moment of silence. Charli’s eyes were firmly glued to his members, which he quickly covered with his hands. Poorly. “I know I said we should wait but— but—” She kneeled down in front of him and gently pulled his hands away. “We can probably do something now. Just something quick.” Charli looked up at Labrys, noting his shocked expression and energetic nods. She shifted back down to his erections and hesitantly reached out for one. It was slick, and hard. The erection practically jumped in her hand, forcing a hot sigh out of Labrys. Pent up, no doubt. Better not keep him waiting. 

Charli’s fingers struggled and failed to entirely wrap around Labry’s girth, only just barely. She relented, starting to slowly stroke him. His natural lubrication helped speed her along, though before she sped up she watched on in lust-filled fascination. Every twitch was nearly exactly mimicked in his other cock, similarly oozing as well. The pre-cum dribbled over her fingers. Labrys shifted his hips again, thrusting into her hand. “OK, OK, sorry,” Charli whispered. She started stroking him faster, still watching on. There was an intense, alien perversion to him having two erections. Her other hand slid down her stomach and under the band of her shorts, rubbing at her button. “Is that good?” Charli asked softly. Labrys grunted, nodding.

“We should have done this sooner,” Charli mumbled. Labrys had no response. His head leaned back as Charli worked at his erection. He needed more, she could tell. You know what to do. Charli leaned forward. She was hit by that musky, salty smell. It was practically a aphrodisiac. “Fuck,” Charli slurred. Her face pressed up against his cock, feeling it throb against her. Her tongue flicked out, sampling him. Salty, as expected, but there was an underlying exotic flavor she couldn’t quite describe. Her tongue continued, moving up and down his shaft. Her own rubbing increased, soaking her panties in her excitement. This was too much, and yet, she needed more. She undid her shorts, letting them fall down to her knees. Her underwear soon followed. Charli squeezed her hand with her thighs. Screw this. “Labrys,” she said, he perked up, “just fuck me.” He twitched again.

Charli quickly stood up and rounded Labrys, laying herself halfway on the bed, ass in the air. For a brief moment she assessed her situation. Was this really going to happen? She was going to just let him fuck her raw? “Just— Just put in my ass, OK?” That was good enough. Wasn’t too bad if it was anal. It made some sense to her lust addled mind. Labrys’s erections pressed up against her ass. “Just one!” she said in surprise. Labrys grunted, but obeyed. One of his cocks pressed up against her entrance, while the other slipped underneath, sliding against her wet entrance. Charli gasped as he pressed into her with little hesitation, stretching her out. That hotness poured into her, causing her to squirm along with the bizarre sensation of him pushing into her colon. There was a brief stillness that felt like an eternity as Charli tried to acclimate to the feeling. Her anus flexed wildly, against him, eventually settling down around his cock.

Labrys placed his hand on her hips. Charli bit her lip and grasped the sheets. Then he pulled back with a hiss. Charli groaned in unison with him. Labrys plunged back in, sliding his whole length easily back into her with all the slick covering his cock. His other erection slid down across her entrance again, threatening to plunge into her. It bumped over her clitoris and settled below her stomach. It would go that deep. The whole thing could fill her up almost entirely. She grit her teeth. No, not yet. Labrys started an easy rhythm — easy for him. Charli struggled to get used to his cock stretching out her anus, pushing her apart. There was brief pain that was quickly replaced with a filthy sense of arousal that drew out a drunken giggle. That seemed to signal Labrys to go faster, bucking his hips into her with a bestial speed.

Charli had gone mostly limp. Only her hands could keep their strength, clutching to the sheets that only barely helped to steady herself. Hisses and roars drowned out moans and grunts, though they were soon joined by the slap of their bodies and the squeak of the bedframe. Labrys settled down, one hand braced on the bed and the other grabbed at her breast, gently squeezing at it. He didn’t settle on top of her, but she could feel that impressive weight hovering over her. Dominating her. It was easy to say he belonged to her, and now, it was clear she belonged to him just as much. His free erection continued to bump up against her slit, a constant reminder that he could fuck her in both holes with little effort. Charli’s mind, while drowning in ecstasy, was aware enough not to try that. Whether out of fear of addiction or injury, she couldn’t tell. Still, it was there. Bump, bump, bump. No doubt her lubrication now coated his cock. It would be so easy to slide in.

Without much warning, Labrys seized up then plunged all the way into her, letting out a deep, satisfied rumble as a wave of hot, sticky semen flooded her asshole. Her legs folded in, toes curling in delight. “Fuck!” she groaned, feeling the ropes of his hefty seed spray into her. She wasn’t quite satisfied, that aching throb ever present in her body. Labrys didn’t pull free, instead picking Charli up off the bed and laying her back against his chest. She lazily looked down to see his other erection, completely clean and ready, not a drop of his cum to be found. He was saving himself for her other hole. A perverted and kind gesture. Labrys carefully grabbed her by the legs, spreading her eagle, but remaining motionless otherwise. He nuzzled against her, steamy breaths blowing across her bare body. They had to do it.

Charli took a moment to mentally prepare herself. She knew the inevitable and how hard they were going to speed past this line. Was she fine sinking this low? Do you even need to ask, she said to herself. Without a second thought, Charli grabbed at Labrys’s erection and guided it to her entrance. She gave it a teasing rub against her folds before positioning it properly, just enough to slip in with a simple thrust, leaving the rest of it to Labrys. His grip tightened on her thighs. Charli braced herself on him. Unlike before, Labrys took his time sliding into her. Charli moaned as he entered. That quivering member rubbed up against her walls, grinding every bump on his alien dick. She could feel the two of his members rub against the thin wall separating them. His semen still roiled around inside her, being stirred up by the gentle thrusts Labrys started with. Charli relaxed against her partner, letting him do all the work. She might’ve felt bad were she even capable of feeling bad at that moment.

Despite Labrys’s calm beginnings, he soon tired of it, speeding up with excitement. Charli could feel his heart pound through his chest, it almost felt like his and hers had synced together, hammering in unison. The woman giggled at the thought, which came out as stuttered and halting as she bounced on his cocks. She could barely hear his semen splatter out onto the ground as they fucked, a simple reminder what she was going to be filled with again. That hardly mattered. Not like she could get pregnant from it, all she was focused on now was getting off, and sure enough she was reaching the end of her rope. Without much else to do, Charli reached up and stroked Labrys’s neck, urging him on. Bounce after bounce, stretch after strech, Charli fell lower and lower into her pleasure.

Charli locked up as her orgasm hit her. Her hips shook back and forth, walls twitching, squeezing against Labrys’s members. She pushed forward as she reached her peak, relishing the simple sensation of her boyfriend’s erections pushing back against her. “Oh my God,” she stammered, hips jerking again. Her held fell back, allowing her to stare up at Labrys. Her movements seemed to trigger something in Labrys as well, as he forced himself forward to the hilt. “Shit!” Charli said in shock, eyes widening. It was too far. And too good. Her body seized again as a rush of semen gushed out into her cunt. Labrys’s erection kept it firmly in place. Charli gasped, only barely managing a breath of air as another stream hit her. One more gasp. Another shot unloaded into her ass, though nowhere near as forcefully, burning her up all over again. She groaned, going limp in her lover’s hands. Fuck.  
_

Who knew when it happened, but Charli found herself laying on her bed, thighs completely coated in sticky mess. Labrys lay beside her, her hand firmly connected to his. “I guess it’s official then, huh?” Charli said stupidly. He pulled her hand to his chest. Her eyes lazed down, seeing his slowly softening cocks dripping onto the sheets. Ugh, this was gonna take forever to clean. Totally worth it though. “I would say round two, but...” Charli took a deep breath. “But I’m kinda beat.” Labrys nodded, his eyes half-lidded. “I guess this is the worst time to say it ever, but I have to say it before I pass out.” Really needed to just now. “I love you.” Her eyes also drew to a close. The worst time ever. “Not in just the friend way. The better one.” Labrys nodded and pulled her into a hug. Yeah this was gonna take forever to clean. She sighed and smiled.  
_

“We’re gonna have to get a better mattress,” Charli said, pushing up against a broken spring. Labrys let out a deep laugh. It had only been a single night of them sharing the bed properly. Sure, he was absolutely massive and could be a little too eager at night, but it was comforting to finally have him by her side. Not just as a friend, as a lover, and someone who would forever be there for her. The sun had just begun to peek over the horizon, flooding the room with a soft, early light. Charli stretched. “I don’t even know if I want to stream today. I’m beat.” Labrys pulled her closse into an embrace and shook his head. “I gotta get up. You know we’re just gonna fuck otherwise.” He nodded, sliding a hand down down her bare back. “Don’t talk me into it. I don’t want to put more sheets into the wash.” Charli could still faintly smell his aroused scent on the air. 

They lay there, listening to each other breathe, carefully gliding across their bodies. This was the best chance she took of her life. Maybe... Maybe it was best everything turned out the way it did. Spending all this alone time with Labrys. Getting to know him so intimately. Sure, she had to let many friends go. They were happy, though, at least from what she saw. What was the harm if she got at least a drop of happiness out of it herself? It was funny to think she hated the thought mere days ago. She supposed that’s what desperation did to people, though desperation or not, she was happy for it. Charli ran a finger down his chest. “I guess I wouldn’t be too mad if we stayed in bed all day. Have to take at least one shower, though.” Labrys huffed and pushed his head against hers. “You’re pretty clingy, you know that?” she said with a giggle. Good. 

A phone call interrupted their peaceful moment. Charli had half a mind to throw it across the room. The ringtone was familiar so she picked it up. 

“Yeah?” Charli said. 

“Charli?” a meek voice replied. 

“Oh, Jessica, ’sup?” She pulled herself closer to Labrys, leaning her head against him. “The three boys doing good?” 

“I gotta talk to you about them...” 

“Oh? Yeah?” 

“They’re getting a little rowdy. Like, you know. Like that.” 

“I think I do, but uh, maybe you should e-la-bo-rate.” 

“They’ve been a real handful, Charli,” she whispered. “I can’t handle six of those!” 

“Right.” She looked up at Labrys. “Maybe you should give it a shot?”


End file.
